Never Give Up Hope
by tippy093
Summary: Caroline fights to retain her humanity after her mother dies tragically by adopting a toddler named Hope. Caroline is unaware that she is actually adopting Klaus' daughter, who was being safeguarded elsewhere during the war in New Orleans. How will Klaus react when he finds Caroline in custody of Hope?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I've hit writers block on my other story and came up with this idea. Please let me know what you think. I have tried to make it pretty cannon for where TO and TVD are currently. I have taken a few liberties. Please give it a chance and let me know what you think. I will try to have a second chapter up soon since this is so short. Otherwise, updates will probably be every other week, or so.

I do not own Vampire Diaries, The Originals or their characters.

Klaus Mikaelson storms into the second floor study of his large mansion like home. He glances around the room, taking in the distraught faces of his family. Elijah is seated on a high back chair, staring out the window. Kol and Finn are both still in their witch bodies, each nursing a glass of alcohol. Rebekah is huddled around Hayley, who is holding Hope close to her. Rebekah has tears openly streaming down her face. Klaus sighs before continuing the family argument. "Hayley."

Hayley looks up from her baby daughter. "We just got her back, Klaus. You can't be so heartless!" She screams, causing the infant in her arms to fuss.

"We just got her back? We only have her back because it was unsafe. Esther is continuing her assault on this family. On our daughter." Everyone's eyes shift to the squirming bundle in Hayley's arms. "If we keep her here, she will not be safe."

Hayley tightened her hold on Hope. "I will protect her. I will lay my life down for her. She will be safe with me." Hayley repeats the same words she told Klaus earlier.

Elijah sighs and stands next to his brother. "I'm afraid Niklaus is right. Hayley, if this becomes an all-out war, we will need all hands on deck."

"But…" Hayley sputters.

"Why can't Hayley leave with Hope? Or I will leave with Hope again?" Bekah chimes in.

"She found you last time." Kol retorts.

"Not helping, Kol." Finn chastises his youngest brother.

"As much as I hate saying this, I think Nik is right, too." Kol adds, quietly.

Hayley growls and holds her daughter to her chest. "I can't. I won't." Hayley says, helplessly.

"Use that anger to fight. To fight Esther. As soon as we can get rid of her, then we will take Hope back. We will give her the life she deserves. Here, in New Orleans." Klaus says.

"We will need a plan."

"Hayley and I will bring Hope to an orphanage out of state. We will compel the workers to never let her be adopted." Klaus begins. He holds up a silver necklace with a dark green stone pendent. "This jade necklace has been spelled to keep Hope's supernatural abilities hidden and to keep her from being found. We will compel the workers to tell her she needs to wear it at all times." Klaus hands the necklace to Bekah, who clasps it around the neck of the infant girl. Bekah does not bother to hide her breaking heart as she smothers Hope in kisses and whispers how much she loves her. Kol and Finn, who have just learned of Hope's existence when they finally decided to work against their mother and father, said a quick but tender goodbye to the baby. Elijah holds his niece and kisses her forehead gently. Klaus takes a deep breath and leads Hayley and Hope out of the house. They drive until they hit Dallas, Texas. Klaus locates a children's home in a town just outside of Dallas. Klaus and Hayley walk up to the door with heavy hearts. Klaus knocks and a woman with strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes answers the door.

"Hi, can I help you?"

Klaus immediately begins to compel the woman. "What is your name?"

"My name is Kate."

"Kate, please invite us in."

"Please, come in." Kate steps aside, and Klaus and Hayley freely enter the home. They see kids' toys scattered around and a few kids run past them.

"Kate, this is Hope. We need to have her stay here for a while. You will not ever let anyone take her from this home, unless it is myself or Hayley." Klaus gestures to Hayley as he continues to compel Kate.

Kate nods. "Hope will stay here until you or Hayley comes to get her."

"Hope is to wear this necklace at all times and never take it off."

"Never let Hope take off her necklace." Kate repeats in monotone.

"Keep Hope safe and protect her with your life." Hayley rolls her eyes at Klaus, but secretly agrees with the compulsion.

"I will keep Hope safe and protect her with my life." Kate smiles at Hope.

"Thank you." Hayley adds, quietly.

"Come here Hope. Let's get you settled. We have some paperwork for your parents to fill out." Kate begins to walk towards an office with Hope in her arms.

Klaus quickly grabs Kate's arm and pulls back facing him. "We do not have to fill out any paperwork."

"Oh, I forgot there is no paperwork for you to fill out. Say 'bye bye' Hope." Kate let's Hope's chubby little hand wave as Klaus and Hayley solemnly leave to go fight in a war with Esther and Mikael.

Caroline Forbes walks up the driveway of the children's home just outside Dallas, Texas. She thinks back on the past couple of years. Bonnie and Damon finally were rescued and life was good for a while. Then Liz Forbes got in a terrible car accident. Liz had massive internal bleeding and the doctors told Caroline that she would not last the night. Caroline had begged her dying mom to drink her blood and live. But Liz did not want to become a vampire and they could not be sure that the blood would cure her or turn her. Liz's dying wish for Caroline was for Caroline to make sure she kept her humanity, no matter what. Over the past year since Liz's death, Caroline had been traveling and noticed that she was taking more risks with the human life. She thought of her mother's dying wish and made a life changing decision. She would adopt a child. She would care for a small human to regain her humanity and her love of humans. Caroline knocks on the door and waits patiently as a tall woman with tan skin and thick brown hair answers the door. "Hi." The woman says. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm interested in adopting a child." Caroline smiles her Miss. Mystic Falls smile.

"Wonderful. My name is Eva, come on in."

Caroline easily steps over the threshold. "Hi Eva. I'm Caroline."

Caroline follows Eva into an office and sits down in a leather chair. "Caroline, what are you looking for in a child? Age, gender?" Eva settles into the seat on the other side of the desk and pulls out a photo album.

Caroline thinks for a moment. "A girl, definitely. I'm not picky on age, but preferably under the age of 5."

Eva begins to look through the book as a small girl quietly peers into the office. Eva looks up to say something to Caroline and notices the little girl. "Hope, what do you need?" Hope toddles into the room, her auburn hair a mess and falling out of the two pony tails it was in. Her shirt is on backwards and her jeans have grass stains on them. Hope looks up at Caroline with big blue eyes and Caroline is mesmerized by them. They remind her of someone, they remind her of Klaus. Eva shakes her head. "This is Hope. She is two years old. She's a sweetheart, and rather quiet."

Caroline looks at Hope again and smiles. Something about those eyes call to her. "Hope, would you like to come home with me?" Caroline asks. Hope looks at Caroline and nods. "I'd like to adopt Hope." Caroline offers her arms to the toddler and Hope allows Caroline to place her on her lap.

"Wonderful. I think you two will be very happy. Let's get doing the paperwork." Eva starts to pull papers out of a filing cabinet.

"Eva?" Caroline calls the woman's attention. "We don't need to fill out any paperwork. Hope is ok to leave with me. You will not remember me when I leave. Please go get all of Hope's things for me."

Eva nods and agrees to the compulsion. Eva gathers all of Hope's belongings and hands them to Caroline. Eva gives Hope a small kiss and wishes Caroline and Hope luck. Caroline smiles and carries Hope out of the children's home.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! This chapter is a little longer than the first one, so I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, only the story line and the mistakes!

Klaus collapses on the couch in his home. His body is actually tired and he is covered in blood. The rest of his family files into the living room. They are all bloody and both physically and mentally exhausted. Elijah's suit is ruffled and torn, Bekah's hair is ratty and her clothes are less than fashionable. Finn looks conflicted and Kol is not his usual smug self. Marcel is recovering from a broken neck, Hayley is a mess and Cami is tending to Davina's injuries. They are a straggly bunch, but they are the winning bunch. Klaus looks over at Hayley and smiles. "Clean yourself up, Hayley. Get some rest. Today we defeated Esther and Mikael. Tomorrow we are to be reunited with our daughter."

Hayley's bruised and dirty face brightens into a smile. "Hope." She whispers. Smiles break out on the faces of each of the room's occupants. "Why wait?" Hayley makes a move for the front door.

"We do not need to draw any more attention to ourselves than picking up Hope after a two year absence. Shower and rest. We will make the drive first thing in the morning." Klaus pushes himself out of the chair and heeds his own advice. Klaus takes a long shower, watching as all the blood and dirt is rinsed from his body. He quickly dresses in a pair of jeans and a dark gray Henley. Klaus listens as everyone else settles into their bedrooms or guest rooms and gets ready for some well-deserved rest. Klaus, however, grabs a blood bag from the fridge and goes into his art studio and relaxes his mind and body by painting. He spends the next couple hours painting a portrait of Hope, as he remembers her from two years ago.

The sun rises and Klaus is disturbed by the loud banging on his studio door. "Come on Klaus. I'm ready to go." Hayley's impatient voice is heard from the other side of the door.

Klaus opens the door and narrows his eyes at Hayley. "Now, believe me, I am just as ready as you to get our daughter. But we can't just storm in there and demand her. We need to make sure we talk to Kate and get Hope back, without drawing any attention to us."

"Why does it matter? You parents are both gone, forever. Kol and Finn are on our side now." Hayley begins to walk towards the front door.

Klaus grabs Hayley's arm and spins her so they are face to face. "Are you really so foolish to believe that Esther and Mikael were my only enemies?"

Hayley balks and realizes that Hope's life will always be at risk with a father like Klaus. "I, uh, no." Hayley uncharacteristically stumbles over her words.

"Right." Klaus releases Hayley's arm. "We will make sure we deal with Kate. We will compel her to forget that Hope was ever there. If we need to, we will compel all the kids to forget about Hope, too. There are no boundaries I will not cross for my daughter's safety."

Hayley nods in agreement. "Ok." Klaus continues to watch Hayley to make sure she understands. "I said ok. Can we go now?"

"Let's go get our daughter." Klaus and Hayley pile into one of Klaus' SUVs and they start their drive to Dallas.

Caroline and Hope arrive at the nice two bedroom apartment that Caroline has been renting. She gets Hope set up in the second bedroom and then sits on the floor of Hope's room with Hope. "Do you like the name Hope?" Caroline asks.

Hope shrugs. "S'ok."

"I love the name Elizabeth. Do you like Lizzie or Hope better?" Caroline knows asking a two year old questions like this is pointless, but if the little girl is getting a new beginning, a new name would help.

"Wizzie?" Hope asks, in her little toddler voice.

Caroline giggles at the girl and Hope joins in. "Lizzie." Caroline puts emphases on the 'l'. After a few more tries, Hope successfully says 'Lizzie'.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie!" Hope chants.

"Ok, from here on out, you are Elizabeth Hope Forbes. And we will call you Lizzie." Caroline smiles at the sweet girl.

"I Lizzie. You?" Lizzie points at Caroline.

"Mama. I'm going to be your mama, Lizzie." Caroline says, as she pulls Lizzie into her lap.

Lizzie snuggles into Caroline and wraps her hands around Caroline's sides. "Mama. Mama and Lizzie."

Caroline sits with Lizzie until she falls asleep. Caroline lays her down in her toddler bed and goes to find her phone. Caroline quietly steps out onto her balcony, so she can talk freely, but still hear if Lizzie needs her.

"Hey Care." Stefan's voice rings through the phone.

"Hey Stef. How are you? Where are you, is the better question?"

"I'm in Costa Rica, enjoying the sun. What's new?"

"I did it. I finally did it."

"_It_?" Stefan asks, shocked. "You adopted a child?"

"Yup." Caroline smiles at the thought of a sleeping Lizzie.

"After months of thinking about it, you finally did it. I'm getting on a plane as soon as I can." Caroline laughs at Stefan's urgency. "Tell me about the child, and where you are."

"I'm in Dallas. I'll send you my address when we are done. Her name is Lizzie. Elizabeth, actually. But I call her Lizzie. She is two and incredibly sweet. You will love her. I'm sure of it."

"If she is anything like you, I will just adore her." Stefan arrives at the airport and goes up to the desk. "Hang on Care. I need to compel myself a ticket to Dallas."

Caroline laughs as she can hear her friend compelling himself a one way ticket to Dallas. She is so excited to introduce Stefan to Lizzie. He was the only one she had confessed her desire to adopt to. She knew he would understand her predicament of needing something to bind her humanity to. Stefan supported her idea from the beginning. Caroline could hear Lizzie stirring and she didn't want her daughter to wake up alone after her first little nap at their house. "Stef, I gotta go. Call me when you get in."

"Ok, Care. Bye!"

"Bye!" Caroline hangs up as she moves to go back into Lizzie's room. Caroline sits on the floor and just watches her darling daughter sleep. Lizzie wakes up and smiles upon seeing Caroline in her room.

"Mama."

"How did you sleep Lizzie?"

Lizzie rubs her eyes and blinks a couple of times. "I get a snack?"

Caroline chuckles and picks Lizzie up off her bed. "Let's get something to eat. Then I think we need to go shopping." Caroline brings Lizzie into the kitchen and places Lizzie on a chair. "Do you want a banana, some yogurt or some pretzels?" Caroline asks, while digging through her cabinets and fridge.

"Banana!" Lizzie yells, excitedly.

"Banana it is." Caroline peels and cuts up a banana for Lizzie. She watches in awe as the little toddler shovels the banana into her mouth. Lizzie looks up at Caroline with a mouthful of banana and mumbles something. Caroline watches in confusion as Lizzie seems to get frustrated. Lizzie keeps mumbling and Caroline finally places her hands on Lizzie's face. "Lizzie, you need to chew and swallow your banana. I can't help you because I don't know what you want."

Lizzie chews up her banana and blurts out "Cup!"

Caroline grabs the Sippy cup that Eva had given her. It was pink with purple and green butterflies. Caroline fills the cup with milk and gives it to Lizzie. Lizzie happily drinks the milk, as Caroline makes a mental note of all the things that Lizzie will need. Caroline and Lizzie spend hours shopping for toys, diapers, clothes and food for Lizzie. Caroline was thankful that she had the forethought to buy the toddler bed and a car seat before going to the children's home. Caroline also picks up a couple parenting books and a little potty seat. She decides her first big task as a mom would be to get Lizzie potty trained. Caroline puts Lizzie to bed after an eventful day and crashes on the couch. There's a knock at her door and Caroline begrudgingly gets up to answer.

"Hey mama!" Stefan greets, face spread in a wide smile.

"Hi Stef. Come in." Caroline moves aside and lets Stefan stroll into the living room.

"Nice place. Where's Lizzie?" Stefan looks around the apartment trying to locate the toddler.

"She's sleeping. It's after eight o'clock. She's only two, remember?"

Stefan laughs. "I guess I'm not nearly as knowledgeable as you about this having kids thing. I forgot they go to bed early. Can I crash here so I can meet her in the morning?"

"Sure. I'll set up the couch." Caroline leaves to grab some blankets and pillows. "How's Damon and Elena?"

"They are good, I guess."

"You guess?" Caroline looks at her friend in question.

"They have been fighting, a lot. Elena is getting sick of Damon trying to make all her decisions. She wants to go out and explore the world on her own. Like you."

Caroline groans. "Just another reason for Damon to hate me."

Stefan laughs as he lays down on the couch. "No, he gets it. He just doesn't want her to leave him. Last time he and I talked, he respected you for going out on your own and enjoying your vampirism."

Caroline smiles to herself. She and Damon would never have the type of friendship she has with Stefan, Elena or Bonnie. But knowing he doesn't completely hate her helps. "Get some sleep, Stef. You get to meet my baby girl tomorrow."

Caroline goes into her room and gets into bed immediately. She has no idea how early Lizzie will wake up.

Thankfully, Lizzie wakes up around 7:30 the next morning. Caroline hears Lizzie's small voice. "Mama? Mama?"

Caroline jumps out of bed and speeds to Lizzie's room. "Good morning, Lizzie." Caroline wraps the girl in a big hug and picks her up off the bed. "Let's go have breakfast and meet mama's friend." Caroline carries Lizzie into the kitchen, where Stefan is making coffee. "Lizzie, this is Stefan. Say hi to Stefan, he's mama's friend." Caroline prods.

Lizzie gives Stefan a bashful smile. "Hi Tefan."

Stefan chuckles and smiles back at Lizzie. "Hi Lizzie. I'm so happy to meet you."

"Ok, Lizzie. Let's have breakfast." Caroline puts Lizzie in the booster seat and gets to work cutting grapes in half and toasting some frozen waffles. Stefan watches with interest as Caroline seems to be a natural. Caroline gives Lizzie her breakfast and the two vampires watch the toddler eat. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"She is. She is going to have me completely wrapped around her finger." Stefan jokes. Lizzie looks over at them and offers Caroline a piece of grape. Caroline accepts the grape and Stefan looks intently at Lizzie. "You know, her eyes…" He trails off.

"They remind you of someone?" Caroline asks.

"Klaus." Stefan whispers. Caroline nods as she tries not to think of Klaus and his promise of last loves and the last time she saw him. "He had a child, you know?" Stefan says, hesitantly.

"Yeah, I heard through the vampire grapevine. I also heard that the witches, uh, got her." Caroline admits.

"That's what I heard too." Stefan looks at Lizzie again. "What do you know about Lizzie's parents?"

"Nothing. I want to keep it that way. I was told she had been there for about a year and a half. Eva, the woman I spoke with didn't seem to know too much. She didn't even know a last name, just that everyone called her Hope."

"And you renamed her?" Stefan inquires.

"She liked the name Lizzie. The name on her compelled birth certificate says Elizabeth Hope Forbes." Caroline beamed as Lizzie looked up, recognizing her own name.

"Well, Caroline. I think you and Lizzie here make the perfect little family."

"Thanks Stef. I do too."

Klaus and Hayley exit the large black SUV and briskly walk up to the door of the children's home. They are both anxious and excited. They pound on the door and are both a little taken back when a woman, who is not Kate answers the door. "Hi. I'm Eva. Can I help you?" She asks.

Klaus takes a deep breath and growls. "Where is Kate?"

"Kate?" Eva looks confused. "Do you mean Kathleen Ellis?" Klaus and Hayley both look at Eva with a mix of confusion and frustration. "Uh, reddish blonde hair, hazel eyes, kind of short?"

Hayley looks to Klaus and nods. "Yes, that is her. We need to speak with her immediately." Klaus compels.

"I'm sorry but Kate no longer works here." Eva answers in monotone. "I can find you her forwarding address." Eva walks into the house and leaves the door open for Klaus and Hayley to walk in.

"I'm going to look for Hope. You compel her so we can leave." Hayley whispers.

"Eva." Klaus calls and Eva turns around, smiling at the handsome man in front of her. Klaus catches Eva's eyes and her pupils dilate. "We are here to take Hope home."

"Hope?" Eva's eyebrows furrow. "Hope has been adopted. Just a few days ago."

"Hayley!" Klaus growls.

Hayley comes pounding down the stairs. "What is the matter, Klaus?"

"Tell Hayley what you just told me." Klaus continues to maintain eye contact with Eva.

"Hope has been adopted, just a few days ago." Eva repeats.

"What? How? By who?" Hayley's temper begins to flare and her hybrid features start to emerge.

"Who adopted Hope?" Klaus asks Eva.

Even without Klaus' compulsion, Eva's eyes glaze over. "I don't remember. I don't remember anyone coming, but Hope hasn't been here for a few days."

"You don't remember?" Klaus tries to rein in his anger. "Give me all the paperwork from the adoption."

"There is none." Eva says defeated, after checking the files and the computer.

"She was compelled. Another vampire took Hope." Hayley murmurs frantically.

Klaus, in a moment of frustration, grabs Eva by the shoulders and pulls her body against his. Klaus quickly buries his fangs into Eva's neck and begins draining her of her blood.

"Wait, Klaus. Stop." Hayley begs. "If you kill her, what will happen to all these children?"

Klaus pulls his fangs out and glares at Hayley, letting the unconscious body of Eva fall to the ground. "All these children? Do you really think I care about all these other children? I only care about Hope and getting her back. This woman allowed Hope to be taken by someone. Someone who can hurt our child."

"I know. I, just." Hayley bends down and gives Eva enough blood to heal the woman. Hayley helps her to a chair to sit down and rest. "We were never here. You were just feeling faint. If you ever see Hope again, you will call this number immediately." Hayley hands Eva a piece of paper with her cell number on it.

Eva nods and repeats Hayley's compulsion.

"Let's go. I need to call Davina and have her do a locater spell." Klaus grumbles, pulling Hayley away from Eva and back into the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**:Here's chapter 3! Thank you for all of your reviews, favs and follows! Thank you specifically to my guest reviewers! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)

Klaus slams his fist down, causing Davina to jump. "It's been five long years, Davina. Tell me, why should I keep you alive when you have been no help in finding my daughter?" Klaus stares at the young witch, menacingly.

Davina gulps. She was never afraid of Klaus until now. For five years, Klaus has been forcing her to do spell after spell looking for Hope. And for five years, Davina has been failing him. "It's the necklace. It has to be." Davina spits out quickly.

Klaus takes a step closer to Davina and his eyes narrow at her. "The necklace you made to protect her?" Klaus clarifies.

Davina nods enthusiastically. "Yes. As long as Hope wears it, I can't find her."

"Can't you just deactivate it or something?" Hayley whispers from the corner. Whereas Klaus got angrier and angrier as the years went on, Hayley just got sad. She began to lose faith that they would ever find Hope.

"If that was possible, I would have done it years ago." Davina says with all the compassion she can muster. Davina can hear Klaus growling under his breath. "But I will keep trying. You never know when she might take it off and I will be able to locate her." Davina scurries away to go hide in the safety of Marcel.

"At least she is still alive." Hayley offers. "Davina would know if she couldn't find Hope because she is dead."

"Do you trust that just because Hope is alive, she is living a happy carefree life? She could be being held captive or tortured by one of my many enemies. How does that sound to you, Hayley?" Klaus throws a chair in Hayley's direction. "You have given up, but I refuse to." Klaus storms towards the door.

"You think I gave up?" Hayley screeches back. "I never gave up. I miss my daughter. I feel guilty for letting her go." Klaus sighs, his anger dying down a fraction. "It's your fault, you know." Hayley mumbles.

"My fault? How is any of this my fault?" Klaus roars back.

Elijah flashes into the room, with Kol and Finn on his heels. "Niklaus, Hayley. You both need to calm down." Klaus begins to laugh at the absurdity of his brother's command. "I'm serious. We will find Hope. But it will not help if the two of you are trying to kill each other by destroying our furniture."

Hayley has the decency to look ashamed, but Klaus continues to laugh. "Do you have any understanding how I, how we feel?" Elijah swallows thickly, knowing what is coming. But he revels in the fact that he has distracted Klaus from trying to kill his daughter's mother. "Has your flesh and blood gone missing? Been taken away to some place, where you don't know if they are even safe? Tell me, brother. Do you feel what we feel? To be able to tell us to remain calm." Klaus grabs another chair and chucks it at Elijah. Finn uses his magic to change the chair's path causing it to crash into many pieces against the wall. Klaus shakes his head and leaves his brothers and Hayley.

"Well, that was exciting." Kol remarks. Hayley glares at Kol and stalks out of the room. "I don't think she likes me much."

"Is that really of any importance?" Finn chides his younger brother.

"The main thing is that Klaus and Hayley are no longer trying to kill each other. But we still need to keep looking for Hope. Klaus will continue to morph back into his emotionless self if we can't locate her soon."

"I don't really want to have to help clean up his messes again." Kol replies.

"I will continue to reach out to some witches I have met. But Hope is well guarded, where ever she is." Finn leaves the room.

"If Hope really is Nik's redemption, then we will stop at nothing to return her. We are united in this task, Elijah." Kol grasps his brother's shoulder in a rare moment of honesty and emotion.

"Elizabeth Hope!" Caroline screams, as she storms down the hallway. "Get your little seven year old butt up this instant!"

Lizzie groans and rolls out of bed. "But I don't want to go to school, today. Mrs. Fields doesn't like me and Joey and Trent are mean to me." Lizzie whines.

Caroline opens her daughter's door and sits down next to Lizzie on the bed. "Mrs. Fields does like you. She just don't like that you talk to Clara during class. And as for Joey and Trent, they are missing out. You are a smart, sweet, fun, beautiful girl and if they would rather be your enemy than your friend, they are the ones losing out."

Lizzie smiles and rests her head against her mom's chest. "Thanks mom. You're the best."

"Yes, yes. I am wonderful. Now get dressed. I'll go make you breakfast." Caroline leaves Lizzie's room with a smile on her face. She absolutely loves being a mom. Adopting Lizzie was the best choice she ever made. The past five years have not always been easy, but Caroline would not trade them for anything. Caroline decided, with some input from Stefan, that she would not tell Lizzie about the supernatural until Lizzie was at least twelve. By then, it would be suspicious that Caroline has not aged at all.

"How do I look?" Lizzie asks as she sashays into the kitchen. Lizzie does a twirl to show off her outfit consisting of a red tank top, black capris and silver sparkly shoes. The outfit was topped off with her jade necklace, which Caroline had made sure that Lizzie kept. It was the one thing that Lizzie had from her parents and Caroline felt that was important. Lizzie knew she was adopted and she knew the necklace was from her birth parents, so she never took it off.

"Perfect." Caroline replies as she places Lizzie's breakfast on the table. "Now, eat quickly. We only have half an hour before we need to be leaving in order to make it to school on time."

Lizzie scarfs down her food and rushes through brushing her teeth. Caroline brushes out Lizzie's wavy auburn hair and pulls it into a pony tail. They walk out of the apartment and walk a few blocks down the road to get to Lizzie's school. "I'll see you after school, mom. Love you!" Lizzie calls as she walks into the school with her best friend Clara.

Caroline waits outside the elementary school talking with some of the other parents. The kids are released and Caroline watches patiently for Lizzie to emerge. Finally, Lizzie comes running out of the building, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Lizzie, what's wrong?" Caroline pulls Lizzie into a tight hug.

"It's gone!" Lizzie sobs.

"What's gone, baby?"

"My necklace!" Lizzie wails. "I lost it. I looked everywhere for it and I couldn't find it!"

"Oh, Lizzie." Caroline murmurs softly. "Did you tell Mrs. Fields? Maybe someone will find it later and turn it in. All you friends know how important it is to you." Caroline tries to soothe her daughter, understanding just how distraught she is.

"I told her. And I told Miss. Evans and even Mr. Miller." Lizzie's tears begin to ease up.

"Then everyone will help look for it. Come on, let's go home and watch a movie. You can choose. And we will order some Mexican for dinner." Caroline nudges Lizzie to try to cheer her up.

Lizzie sniffles. "Ok, mom."

Caroline kisses her daughter's forehead. "Now, remember I have that meeting tonight." Caroline reminds Lizzie as they enter the apartment. "Abigail is coming over to babysit you. I'll let you stay up late. But you need to listen to her when she says it's time for bed."

Lizzie picks out her favorite movie and puts the DVD in the player. "Ok, mom. What time will you be back?"

Caroline sets down two cups of lemonade and snuggles with Lizzie. "I should be home around ten. Ten thirty at the latest." Lizzie nods and they watch the movie in peace. They eat their tacos and spend time talking and laughing. Around 6:30, Abigail comes and Caroline gives Lizzie a big hug and kiss. She walks out to her meeting, not knowing that her life is about to change forever.

"I found her!" Davina's screams of joy echo through the Mikaelson mansion. Vampires come flashing from all directions, startling the poor witch. Davina makes eye contact with Klaus and repeats herself. "I found her. I found Hope."

"Where is she?" Klaus asks, trying not to let too much of his hope and joy seep into his voice.

"She's in Dallas. If I get a map of Dallas, I can get an exact location." Davina says, hopeful that they will finally find the child.

"Elijah, go fetch Davina a map of Dallas. Hayley, let's go. Davina, call me when you have her exact location." Klaus demands as he marches out of the room. Hayley quickly follows, knowing that Klaus won't wait for anyone.

Elijah shakes his head and Kol chuckles. "I will grab you that map, Davina." Elijah smiles at the witch. "Thank you for your hard work and dedication. Niklaus may never express his gratitude, but let it be said. On behalf of all the Mikaelson's, we thank you."

Davina blushes at Elijah's sweet words. "You're welcome."

Klaus breaks at least eleven traffic laws as he barrels down the highway to get to Dallas. Hayley would have been concerned for her life if she wasn't a hybrid. Still, she is a bit worried that Klaus is too optimistic and that Davina might be wrong. They are within city limits when Klaus' phone beeps with a text message. Hayley reads the address and punches it into the gps. "Ten minutes." Hayley murmurs. "We will be at her location in ten minutes."

Klaus graces Hayley with a rare smile. "After seven years, these will be the longest ten minutes of my life."

"What is our plan of attack?" Hayley asks.

"Well, we are going to get Hope back."

"What if she is happy? What if she wasn't kidnapped by some evil vampires? What if-"

"Let's not get worked up, just yet." Klaus interrupts. "Let's see how the situation presents itself." Klaus turns the SUV into the parking lot of an apartment complex. The sun has set a long time ago and Klaus and Hayley need to use their enhanced hybrid sight to find the right apartment.

Klaus begins to pound on the door and it's opened by a teenager with short black hair and brown eyes. "Um, Hi."

"Let us in." Klaus compels.

"Come in." The teenager says.

"Abby, who is at the door?" Lizzie asks, walking out of her bed room, wearing her monkey pajama set.

"Oh my god. Hope." Hayley whispers. Klaus stares at the young girl and he has to will the tears to stay in his eyes. Even though they haven't seen their daughter since she was a baby, they both immediately recognized her.

"Who are you?" Abby inquires, taking a protective stance in front of Lizzie.

"Go sit over there and keep your mouth shut." Klaus compels and Abby obeys, sitting by herself in the dinning room.

"Hope?" Hayley calls.

Lizzie looks at Hayley like she is crazy. "Uh, Hope is my middle name. Who are you?"

"We are your parents. We are here to take you home." Hayley says with joy in her voice and tears in her eyes. Klaus stands back, quietly, watching his daughter.

"No you aren't." Lizzie exclaims. "You're not my mom. My mom is at a meeting."

"I'm your real mom." Hayley insists, taking slow, careful steps in her daughter's direction.

"Well, I don't care. I'm not leaving." Hope begins to get worried. "Abby? Abby, help me." She wonders why Abby isn't helping her and why these people want to take her away.

"Yes, young lady, you are. You have a family back in New Orleans waiting for you." Klaus adds.

"No!" Lizzie screams. "No! Help! Go away!" Lizzie begins to cry and scream.

Hayley and Klaus exchange looks, unsure of how to proceed. "We are not compelling her." Hayley whispers harshly.

"Then what do you suggest?" Klaus glares back.

Suddenly, the front door slams open and Caroline flashes in. Hayley and Klaus turn to see the intruder and they both are rendered speechless as it's none other than Caroline Forbes. With their attention off of Lizzie, the child runs past them into Caroline's waiting arms. "What's wrong baby?" Caroline whispers into her daughter's hair.

"They want to take me away." Lizzie points at Klaus and Hayley.

Caroline looks up and she can't believe her eyes. "Klaus, Hayley?"

"Hello, Caroline."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Thank you so much for all the sweet reviews, favs and follows! This chapter is a little longer than the rest, so I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer...I don't own any of the characters, though I have taken liberties with the "Hope" character. :)

"Hello, Caroline." Klaus is the first one to recover.

Caroline stands up, picking up Lizzie with her. Caroline wraps her arms around Lizzie and walks further into the apartment. "What are you doing here, Klaus? Why are you terrorizing my daughter?"

"Your daughter?!" Hayley furiously yells. "That is my daughter. She is my Hope."

Lizzie is startled and clutches Caroline tighter. Caroline looks from Lizzie to Hayley and then to Klaus, who is nodding. Caroline's eyes wonder to Abby who looks terrified, sitting in the corner and watching. "Lizzie, I want you to go in your room and go back to bed. I will be in after I talk to Klaus and Hayley. They are friends of mine."

"I want to stay with you, mama." Lizzie protests, as she is afraid to leave her mother's arms.

"It's ok, Lizzie. I told you, they are friends of mine. They won't hurt you. They won't hurt me." Caroline assures her daughter.

Lizzie nods, untrusting of Hayley and Klaus. "I love you mama." Lizzie says as she walks into her bedroom and closes the door.

Caroline walks over to Abby. She hands her a wad of money. "Abigail, you will not remember Klaus and Hayley. You had fun babysitting Lizzie and she actually behaved herself for you."

"Thanks Caroline. Lizzie was great. See you later!" Abby leaves the apartment and Hayley glares at Caroline.

"How did you find her? Why did you take my Hope?" Hayley demands.

"I didn't know she was your daughter." Caroline defends herself. "Why was she in a children's home? I thought your daughter was killed by witches."

"We spread that rumor to keep Hope safe." Klaus admits. "Threats changed and the plan had to be switched up. We put Hope in that home to keep her safe."

"Well, she is safe here. With me." Caroline takes a defensive stance in front of Lizzie's bedroom door.

"You think you are a match for two hybrids?" Hayley laughs. "Just give us Hope back. We will leave peacefully." Hayley begins to stalk towards Caroline, ready to fight for the child.

"You will leave peacefully, but Lizzie does not seem to want to go." Caroline reminds the hybrids, causing Hayley to halt her movements.

"Why do you call her Lizzie?" Klaus asks, changing the subject because Caroline does have a point.

"That's her name. Elizabeth Hope."

"Her name is Hope!" Hayley shouts.

Lizzie lets out a shriek, clearly hearing the argument from her bedroom. "Listen to me very carefully." Caroline says in a hushed tone, while moving the conversation away from her daughter's door. "Lizzie does not know about the supernatural. I have been able to keep her sheltered and safe from it. If you two want any chance to reunite with your daughter without her resenting you, then I suggest you leave and come back another day and we will see what we can work out."

"You'll let her go?" Klaus asks, shocked.

"Not much of a mom." Hayley snarks.

"If Lizzie chooses to go with you, I will let her. I will always do what is best for my daughter because that is what a real mother does." Caroline glares at Hayley. "If Lizzie wants to stay with me, you can bet that I will fight to the death to keep her safe by my side."

"That can be arranged." Hayley quips.

"Hayley." Klaus growls. "Ok, love. We will crash elsewhere for the night. We will come over tomorrow morning and talk."

Hayley gives Klaus a dirty look and Caroline seems to think it over. "Ok, tomorrow morning." Caroline murmurs.

Hayley grumbles a goodbye and walks angrily out of the apartment. "Good night, love." Klaus whispers as he follows Hayley.

Caroline spends the night sitting on the floor in Lizzie's bedroom. She memorizes every small detail of Lizzie's face, in fear that her daughter will decide that she would rather live with her birth parents in New Orleans. Caroline knows that she has a powerful bond with Lizzie, but Caroline is not used to being the one chosen. After such a rough night, Lizzie finally stirs later than usual. Caroline watches carefully as Lizzie rubs her eyes and yawns. "Mom?" Lizzie questions, her voice groggy.

"Hi Lizzie. Your birth parents will be coming back to talk in a little bit. But I figured you might have some questions for me before then." Caroline stands up and opens Lizzie's door. They walk into the kitchen in silence. Caroline starts to prep waffles, as they are Lizzie's favorite.

"How do you know them?" Lizzie asks, watching her mom like a hawk. She has so many question swarming in her head and that one just seemed to pop out first.

Caroline sighs and pours the batter into the waffle iron. "Your birth father and I were friends, years ago. I knew your birth mother, but we didn't really like each other."

"Did you know I was theirs? Their child, I mean." Lizzie asks, struggling with the idea that her birth parents wanted her back.

"I had no idea. I knew that your birth father had fathered a child. But I had heard that the child died." Caroline places a waffle and some fruit on the table in front of Lizzie.

Lizzie eats tentatively, thoughts from last night still plaguing her brain. "Um," Lizzie softly begins. "Or, uh, never mind." The young girl is so conflicted she decides to give up.

Caroline reaches for her daughter's hand. "Lizzie, you can ask me anything. Any questions you have, I will answer honestly. You have a right to know before they come back."

Lizzie offers Caroline a thankful smile. "Why didn't Abby help me? She acted weird and I feel like they did something to her."

Caroline holds her breath for a moment, trying to find the right words. "Ok, Lizzie, what I am about to tell you is not only completely unbelievable, but it is entirely true. Please listen carefully and when I am done, I will answer as many question as I can." Caroline spends the next 90 minutes telling Lizzie about vampires, hybrids, miracle babies and everything supernatural. Lizzie takes it surprisingly well, as her imagination allows her to believe without completely seeing. Lizzie's only question that remains unanswered is if she is a supernatural being.

Hayley and Klaus walk back to Caroline's apartment. "We are not going to do any negotiations, Klaus. I don't care what you feel for Caroline." Hayley spits out Caroline's name with disdain. "We're taking Hope home with us, if I have to rip Caroline's heart out so Hope will come, I will."

Klaus chuckles. "There will be no ripping of hearts, Hayley. This is your one and only warning."

Hayley glares at Klaus. "You'd rather leave the blonde distraction intact, with our daughter, than actually leave with what we came for? All those years for nothing? No way."

"Don't test me, Hayley. You won't beat me. I have so many years on you. And let's be honest, you know I'd choose Caroline over you, anyways." Klaus waves off Hayley's threats and knocks politely on Caroline's door.

Caroline cautiously opens the door. "Good morning, Klaus. Hayley. Come in."

Klaus and Hayley step into the apartment and Hayley beelines for Lizzie. "Oh, Hope!" Hayley wraps her arms around the girl.

Lizzie become anxious and starts to panic. "Mom…."

Hayley beams, misunderstanding Lizzie. "I'm here, Hope."

Lizzie starts to shake her head as her eyes find Caroline's, pleading for aid. "Hayley, you are scaring her. Let her go." Caroline says softly.

As soon as Hayley releases Lizzie, Lizzie runs to Caroline and wraps her arms around the only woman she knows as 'mom'. "Ok, Caroline. What do you want from us? Money? Klaus has tons of it. He'll give you boatloads of cash and I'll even help you find another child."

"Do you really think that just because I didn't birth Lizzie, that she is so worthless to me?" Caroline incredulously asks. "There is nothing you can offer me that I will take in exchange for my daughter."

Klaus senses Hayley's rage and decides to step in. "You said last night," Klaus looks at Caroline. "That you would be willing to put the decision in Hope's hands."

Lizzie stands up straighter. "My name is Lizzie. Stop calling me Hope."

Klaus can't help but laugh at how his daughter has picked up on some of Caroline's personality traits. "Ok, Lizzie. The decision is yours. But before you make it, perhaps we should be properly introduced."

Lizzie nods and sticks out her hand. "Elizabeth Hope Forbes, pleased to meet you."

"It is indeed a pleasure. Niklaus Mikaelson, but you may call me Klaus. This is Hayley Marshall." Klaus shakes Lizzie's hand. "I have one further request before you make your decision."

"Ok." Lizzie says hesitantly.

"Spend an hour or two with Hayley. Give her a chance to make a better impression." Hayley beams at the idea and begins to pray that Lizzie will agree.

"Where will you be, mom?" Lizzie asks, looking at Caroline.

"Caroline and I will be catching up. We don't have to go far. You can stay in the apartment with Hayley. I have the car keys and your mom and I can even sit in the car and talk."

Lizzie takes a deep breath and nods. "Ok. One hour, tops."

Hayley has to use every ounce of her control to not scoop her daughter up in a hug. Caroline makes eye contact with Lizzie, reading her eyes to make sure that she is comfortable with this. "Lizzie, go get dressed. I need to speak with Hayley and Klaus for a minute." Lizzie runs off to her room to get ready for the day. "She had a lot of questions this morning. I promised to be honest and I could not avoid the topic of the supernatural. She knows what I am, what you guys are. But she asked what she is and I couldn't tell her. I don't know. Just a heads up." Caroline says as she walks into her own bedroom to change her clothes.

Caroline and Klaus step out of the apartment after Caroline promised Lizzie she would be back, many times. "Have you been enjoying motherhood?" Klaus asks, needing something to break the ice between them.

"It's not always easy. But I love Lizzie with my whole heart. So it's worth it." Caroline smiles in thought of her daughter.

"What caused you to make the choice to adopt a child, love?"

"My mom." Klaus nods and Caroline looks away, gathering the strength to talk about her mom. "She died six years ago."

"What happened?" Klaus murmurs, not wanting to upset Caroline, but feeling very curious.

Caroline takes a seat on a bench overlooking the parking lot. She knows that Lizzie will be able to see her from their living room window. "She was in a car accident. Massive bleeding."

"Why didn't you heal her?" Klaus asks, confused.

"She didn't want it. She knew she was dying and she was afraid that the blood wouldn't heal her, but turn her instead. She refused to become a vampire." Caroline says with sadness.

"I'm so sorry, love. I understand how it feels to lose someone you love." Klaus takes Caroline's hand in his own and squeezes it slightly.

Caroline grants Klaus an appreciative smile. "She made me promise her to hang on to my humanity. But somehow, my humanity became a casualty. Everyone left and I was on my own, again. I traveled, but found that I was taking more liberties with the human life than before. I couldn't do that to my mom. So I made the choice to adopt. Stefan has been helping me through the past five years. I'm so grateful for him."

Klaus feels the tightening of his heart at Caroline's story, but the inkling of jealousy at the way she talks about Stefan. "So you and Stefan?"

Caroline lets out a small giggle. "Is that jealousy I sense, Klaus?" Caroline teases.

"To be honest, love, you've known for years how I feel about you. I can safely say that distance has done nothing to diminish my feelings and desires." Klaus' eyes connect with Caroline's and she is drawn into his gaze.

Minutes pass before Caroline finds the strength to break away. "We are just friends. We tried the dating thing, but it didn't work out. It was how I'd imagine dating a brother felt." Caroline shrugs it off. "I've been so focused on Lizzie the past five years, I haven't had time to date anyone."

Klaus smiles at the idea of a single Caroline. "You are nothing short of a wonderfully devoted mother."

Caroline nods and decides to change the subject. "What about you? How have the past seven years been for you?"

Klaus directs his gaze out into the parking lot. "Well, obviously, I became a father. But I have spent very little time with her, regrettably. Esther and Mikael both came back from the dead. Esther also managed to resurrect both of my brothers, as witches, and my birth father."

Caroline gasped hearing that Klaus' actual father was alive. "Have you met him yet?"

"Ah, well." Klaus began, a little uneasy. "He knew about Hope, er, Lizzie. I couldn't let that knowledge get out. So I killed him." Caroline stared at Klaus, open mouthed. "On the plus side, I managed to kill Esther and Mikael, again. And Kol and Finn have since aligned with Elijah, Bekah and myself. Since then, I have been devoted to locating my daughter."

"How long have you been looking for her?"

"Five very long years."

Caroline's heart breaks at the pained look in Klaus' eyes. "I'm so sorry." She whispers. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Klaus sees the genuine sorrow and concern in Caroline. "Do not be. As hard as it was for us to not find her, you have kept Lizzie safe. You protected her and have raised her well thus far."

Caroline shrugs. "I love her."

"I do too. And we must all discuss where to go from here, since we all want what is best for her." Klaus watches Caroline carefully, to see if she is open-minded. "Come with us. Come to New Orleans with us."

"I don't know." Caroline stutters. She was not expecting that to be a possible solution.

"Please." Klaus' voice softens. "We can agree that now that Lizzie is aware of her heritage, she will be safer surrounded by Originals, hybrids and witches. But she is still young. And you are all she knows. She won't come willingly. Not without you. Consider it." Klaus gently takes Caroline's hand and places a tender kiss on the back of it. "For Lizzie." He pauses and whispers. "For me."

Lizzie watches as her mom and Klaus walked out the door. She turns to see Hayley looking at her with such adoration. "So, tell me about yourself, Hope." Hayley begins.

Lizzie groans. "Please call me Lizzie. It's my name."

Hayley's eyes glaze over with sadness. "Ok." She relents.

"My best friend's name is Clara. We take gymnastics together and we both play soccer. Mom said that next year I can take piano lessons if I want. I don't mind school, but my teacher is not very nice." Lizzie begins rambling and Hayley is in awe of how her daughter turned out. "Why did you leave me?" Lizzie asks in a quiet voice.

"Oh, my darling." Hayley softly responds. "We didn't want to, but it wasn't safe. Caroline"

"You mean my mom." Lizzie interrupts.

"Yeah, your mom." Hayley says, disappointed. "Your mom explained to you what your, what Klaus is. He has a lot of enemies and we had to keep you safe. It was very hard for us. We have missed you for seven long years." Hayley's eyes glisten with unshed tears.

Lizzie nods. "I think I understand." Hayley gets hopeful, thinking that Lizzie will agree to become her daughter again. "But I don't want to leave."

"Why?" Hayley struggles to keep her calm.

"I don't want to leave my mom."

"But I can be your mom." Hayley pleads.

Lizzie shakes her head. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you're really nice and I bet you'd make a good mom. But I'm happy with my mom. I love her. She's the one who rescued me from the children's home. She takes care of me and loves me."

"I can do all those things, too. Please, give me a chance." Hayley begs.

Lizzie turns to the window and watches her mom and Klaus sitting on a bench. She smiles as she sees Klaus take her mom's hand and kiss the back of it. Lizzie and Hayley sit in silence for the next few minutes, until Klaus and Caroline walk in the front door. "Mom!" Lizzie runs and gives Caroline a big hug.

Caroline kisses the top of her daughter's head and hugs her back. "Lizzie, how was your time with Hayley?" Caroline cautiously glances at Hayley and sees the hurt and anger in her eyes.

"I can't leave you. I won't" Lizzie's voice is muffled by Caroline's shirt.

Caroline makes eye contact with both Klaus and Hayley. "No one is going to make you." Caroline pulls Lizzie away to look at her face. "But I have an idea." All eyes snap towards Caroline. "How about, you and I take a little trip? We can go visit Klaus and Hayley in New Orleans. You can meet some of their family and see the city. If you are still happy here in Dallas, we will come back."

Hayley smiles at the thought of another chance to get her daughter back. Klaus is beyond himself thinking about Lizzie and Caroline in New Orleans. Lizzie thinks about it. "But what if I like it there? You won't leave me there, will you?"

Caroline pulls Lizzie into another crushing hug. "Let's cross that bridge if we get there. Ok?" Lizzie nods. Caroline directs her attention to Klaus and Hayley. "We will follow you back to New Orleans. We will stay for a little while. No promises. We will leave after lunch. Lizzie, go pack clothes, enough for two weeks." Lizzie runs off to her room to start packing.

Hayley nods her thanks and leaves the apartment to go pack up her hotel room. Klaus leans in and leaves a small kiss on Caroline's cheek. "Thank you, Caroline. For giving me this chance." Klaus leaves and Caroline is left to decipher the meaning behind Klaus' words.


	5. Chapter 5

**An:** Hey there, readers! I want to thank you all for your reviews, follows and favs! I'm terribly sorry I did not get a chance to personally respond to my reviewers this time around. It's a busy time of year for me (as I would imagine for many of you too!). I cannot guarantee that I will be able to post another chapter (after this one) before the New Year. My oldest son is out of school for two weeks, and I will be occupied with play dates and holiday parties for the next two weeks! :) This will limit my time to write, but I promise I will try my best to get a chapter out by the first week of January, at the latest. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all!

Lizzie hopped into the backseat of Caroline's car, which was filled with snacks, juice boxes, games and toys to keep the seven year old occupied on the seven and a half hour drive. Caroline tossed all her and Lizzie's bags in the trunk. She looked over at Klaus and Hayley. "Since no one seems to know exactly what type of supernatural entity Lizzie is, we are driving the speed limit. Understand?"

Klaus chuckles and Hayley nods. "Sounds good. Oh and Caroline?"

Caroline looks up at Klaus. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you give me your phone number? Just in case we get separated."

Caroline shakes her head and relays her number to Klaus. She smiles and waves to the Original and sits in her car. "Ready, Liz?"

"Ready, mom!" Lizzie pulls out her iPad mini and set to work playing games and watching videos with her head phones on.

Caroline dials Stefan's number and puts the phone on speaker so she can drive. "Hey Care!"

"Hi Stef. How's Italy?"

"It's great. I met up with Elena a couple of days ago. We just hung out and got caught up. It was nice."

Caroline smiles. "That's great." Caroline pauses for a minute. "So, I have some news."

Stefan is curious. "Did you adopt another child?" Stefan jokes. He has been a witness to how natural Caroline has been as a mom. Caroline and Lizzie are by far his favorite people to visit and spend time with.

"No." Caroline looks to see Lizzie busy in the back seat. She lowers her voice, praying that Lizzie doesn't have supernatural hearing. "So, I met Lizzie's birth parents."

"I thought you didn't know who her parents were."

"I didn't."

Stefan waits, assuming there is more to this story. "What aren't you telling me?"

Caroline sighs and replies really quickly. "Lizzie's birth parents are Klaus and Hayley." There is a three minute long silence as Stefan tries to process. "Stef? Did you hear me? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Stefan says softly. "So, you're telling me, that you randomly adopted a little girl and she happens to be the love child of Hayley, the werewolf and the almighty big bad hybrid. A child who, not to mention, we were under the impression was killed by witches."

"Yup."

"Hmm. Ok."

"Oh and Hayley is a hybrid now, too." Caroline adds.

"How did you find out they were her parents?"

"Well, they found us." Caroline says as she peeks at Lizzie again.

"And? I can't imagine that went well."

"Aside from a few death threats, and attempts to steal Lizzie away." Caroline can hear Stefan laughing in the back ground. "The point of all of this is to inform you that Lizzie and I are on our way to New Orleans to spend a little time with Klaus, Hayley and the rest of the Mikaelsons."

Stefan coughs. "You are allowing them to be around Lizzie? Are you crazy, Care?"

"I'm in a tough spot, Stef. She's their daughter, biologically. They have been looking for her for years. They want her back. But I don't want to let her go. I figured if she went there and decided she didn't like it, her and I would come back to Dallas and live happily."

"What if she likes it?" Stefan asks, cautiously.

"I don't know. I don't know if I can bare the hurt if she would rather live with Klaus and Hayley." Caroline holds back her tears, glancing again in the rear view mirror, positioned so she could clearly see her daughter. Lizzie looks up at the same time and smiles and waves at Caroline. Caroline blows Lizzie a kiss in the mirror and Lizzie reciprocates.

"Ok. I'll help you."

"How?"

"I'm coming to New Orleans. I will help you through this. Plus I haven't see you guys in a couple of weeks. We are well overdue!"

Caroline breathes a breath of relief. "No wonder you are my best friend. I would be lost without you."

"Send me Klaus' address and I will see you in a day or two."

"Thanks, bye Stef."

"Bye Care."

The rest of the trip was uneventful. They only had to stop twice so Lizzie could go to the bathroom and grab some more substantial food. But Klaus and Hayley remained in their car, knowing that Lizzie was more comfortable with Caroline than either of them yet. They pull into the driveway for the Mikaelson mansion around 9:30 at night. Lizzie is fast asleep in Caroline's backseat. Caroline glances back there before she exits her car. Klaus and Hayley vamp speed over to her and Caroline stops them with her raised hand. "She is asleep. And though Lizzie is usually a heavy sleeper, she does not do well in places she is unfamiliar with." Hayley nods and goes to fetch Lizzie. Caroline stops her again. "I will need a room with a bed big enough for us to share and I will carry her in."

Hayley glares at Caroline. "How long do you intend to keep my daughter from me?"

"Do you want her to freak out on you again?" Caroline asks, while pulling Lizzie into her arms.

Hayley groans. "No."

"Ok. Klaus, could you grab our bags?"

"Sure thing, love." Klaus easily lifts all the bags into his arms and leads Caroline into the house. Hayley follows behind, sulking.

Upon hearing cars and Klaus' voice, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol and Marcel vamp speed into the foyer. They are stunned to see Caroline carrying the young girl, whom Rebekah and Elijah recognize as their niece. "What are you doing here?" Rebekah bites out. "Why do you have my niece?"

"Can I just get her to bed, please?" Caroline asks Klaus.

"Right. Please give me a minute to get Caroline and Lizzie settled. Then we will explain the situation to you." Caroline follows Klaus up the stairs, passing by a man and two women she doesn't recognize. Caroline tries to ignore Rebekah's rants. "This room." Klaus opens the door to reveal a room with a king size bed and an en suite bathroom. "My bed room is across the hall. If you would like to, you can put Lizzie to bed and join us downstairs."

"I think I am going to stay with Lizzie. Just try to convince your sister not to murder me in my sleep." Caroline smiles, exhausted from the past 24 hours.

"I can do that. Have a good night, Caroline." Klaus closes the door behind him and descends down the stairs to where he can hear his little sister yelling and ranting.

As soon as Klaus began up the stairs with Caroline and Lizzie, Rebekah turned to Hayley. "What happened? Why is she here and who is Lizzie?"

"Ugh, don't get me started." Hayley groans, grabbing a drink and plopping down on a couch. Rebekah sits down on the other side of the couch, watching Hayley intently.

"Was that her?" Davina skips into the living room, smiling.

"Who was that carrying her?" Finn asks, confused.

"That is her _mom_." Hayley says with attitude.

"WHAT?!" Rebekah shouts.

"Bekah, do keep your voice down. My child is sleeping." Klaus chastises as he enters the room.

"Niklaus, what is going on?" Elijah asks, exasperated since no one is giving a direct response.

"Caroline stole our daughter." Hayley accuses.

"She did what?" Rebekah gets angry again.

"That does not seem like typical behavior for Miss. Forbes." Elijah remarks.

Klaus shakes his head. "Sit down and just be quiet, Hayley." Hayley glares at Klaus, but obeys. "Caroline did not steal Hope. She adopted her, five years ago."

"And she renamed her." Hayley grumbles.

Klaus gives a small laugh. "She did. Our daughter is now known as Lizzie, and quite prefers it that way. She also refers to Caroline as 'mom' and would only consider visiting us if Caroline came along." Klaus watches as Elijah and Finn nod, understanding and not being as emotional as their sister.

"After all these years, do you still fancy Caroline?" Kol blurts out, causing Rebekah and Hayley to scowl, and Cami to look at Klaus with shock and a little hurt in her eyes, as she has a not-so-secret crush on Klaus.

"Kol." Klaus growls.

"What? I just wonder because if it were any other person, you would have ripped their heart out on the spot and taken Hope away."

"I know, right?" Hayley chimes in.

"Whereas that would be my usual method of obtaining something that belongs to me." Klaus sighs and takes a drink, all eyes on him. "But Caroline made a point that unless we want Lizzie to resent us for stealing her away from the only parent she has known, we need to develop a relationship with the girl." Klaus glances around the room and notices the nods of understanding. "So, you all must be on your best behavior. We must win her over, so she will stay." With that, Klaus walks out of the room.

"Is he serious?" Rebekah shrieks.

Hayley groans. "Unfortunately, yes. He gave me this hour long lecture on how I have to be nice to Caroline, even though my daughter calls her 'mom'. He told me that if we can't get Caroline to feel comfortable here, she won't leave Lizzie."

"Lizzie, why Lizzie" Davina asks.

Hayley shrugs, but Rebekah thinks for a moment. "Her mom. Elizabeth Forbes. She named Hope after her mom."

"I'm still a little confused over here." Marcel calls, Cami nodding along with him.

"Yeah, who is this Caroline and how do you all know her and her mother?" Cami adds.

"Ah, well this is a fun tale!" Kol remarks, jovially.

"Kol!" Rebekah shakes her head at her brother.

Cami, Marcel, Davina, Finn, Kol and Rebekah take seats around the fireplace as Elijah tells the story of Caroline Forbes and her influence on Klaus. The story gives Finn, Marcel and Davina hope for Klaus, in the form of the woman he would give up revenge for and his daughter. But it gives Cami sadness, as she knows Klaus does not feel the same way about her as he does about Caroline.

Morning comes quickly, and in retaliation, Caroline pulls the large comforter over her and Lizzie's heads. "Do we have to get up now?" Lizzie moans.

"It would be rude to sleep the day away." Caroline mumbles as she turns to her daughter.

Lizzie is looking around the room and taking in the décor and size. "Is this Klaus and Hayley's house?" Caroline nods. "They must have a lot of money." Lizzie remarks.

Caroline laughs at her daughter. "Remember, I told you Klaus was very old. He and his siblings have had many years to invest and make a lot of money." Lizzie nods and gets out of the bed, looking for her bag. "I need to take a quick shower. Do you want to go downstairs without me or wait here for me?"

Lizzie looks at her mom like she had four heads. "I think I will wait for you."

Caroline smiles and takes a quick shower, as Lizzie dresses herself for the day. When they are finally done, Lizzie grabs Caroline's hand as they exit the room. "Now, most of Klaus' family lives here, so you will get to meet them this morning." Lizzie looks around anxiously. "If it gets to be too much, you and I can stay in a hotel. Or we can just go out and explore New Orleans for a while."

Lizzie's anxiety begins to diminish. "Do you think they will like me?"

"They have all spent a lot of time looking for you. I think they will love you." Caroline tried to smile. She was trying to be as supportive as she could, though she was still terrified Lizzie would be won over by the rich and exciting life Klaus and Hayley could provide.

The first Mikaelson they come across is Elijah. He had just come in the front door as Lizzie and Caroline reached the bottom of the steps. "Miss. Forbes, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"Hi Elijah." Caroline turns to Lizzie. "Lizzie, this is Klaus' brother, Elijah."

Elijah crouches down to Lizzie's eye level. "It's wonderful to meet you, again, Elizabeth."

"Again?" Lizzie looks up at her mom, who shrugs.

"When you were just a baby. You lived in this home for a short period of time. It's wonderful to have you back."

Lizzie smiles at her uncle's explanation. "Then it's nice to meet you again, too, Elijah."

Elijah leads Caroline and Lizzie to the dining room, where Rebekah, Hayley, Davina and Marcel were eating breakfast. As soon as they were in view, Rebekah vamp speeds over to them shouting "Hope!"

Lizzie shrieks and hides behind Caroline. Caroline gives Rebekah a disapproving look. "Seriously? Did Hayley and Klaus relay nothing to you about the first time they met Lizzie?"

"Enough to know that you renamed my niece after you stole her!" Rebekah accuses.

Hayley moves to back up Rebekah, shouting about how Caroline stole Hope. Elijah begins to raise his voice trying to get the two women to calm down. Davina and Marcel keep quiet, watching all the adults yell, as the small child cowers further into her mother, shaking. Chaos breaks out as Klaus storms in yelling at everyone. All that could be heard in the dining room was voices yelling, until Caroline shouts. "Enough!" Caroline turns to Lizzie, who has buried her face in Caroline's side and is sobbing uncontrollably. Caroline easily picks up the young girl and holds her close. "Seriously? You want a relationship with this little girl? Stop scaring her. She has never been exposed to the supernatural and she has a tendency to be shy around people she doesn't know." Caroline sighs and whispers to Lizzie, knowing all other vampires and hybrids could hear her. "Do you want to stay here or go out for breakfast?" Lizzie's reply was so muffled by Caroline's shoulder and Lizzie's decreasing sobs, which only Caroline understood. "Ok, baby." Caroline turned back to Rebekah and Hayley "Good job, you two. You scared the daylights out of my poor daughter. Now you have lost a day of getting to know her, because she does not want to stay here a minute longer." Caroline shakes her head and carries Lizzie out of the house.

Klaus' rage is barely contained as he turns to his sister and Hayley. "What is your problem? Would you like to be daggered for the next century?" Klaus sneers at Rebekah. "And you," He says as he turns to Hayley. "Did you miss the way Lizzie reacted the last time you started yelling? Do you really think that she will want to stay here any longer than Caroline can convince her if all you do is yell around her?" Klaus storms out of the house, in hopes of trying to find Caroline and Lizzie to apologize.

"Can someone explain to me how Klaus is the only level headed one in this situation?" Davina asks, in a quiet voice.

A wide smile breaks out on Elijah's face. "Niklaus has more at stake than anyone else. If they leave and never come back, he will have not only lost his daughter, but the one woman he ever really loved."

Davina's eyes widen as she and Marcel exchange looks. Hayley grunts and leaves the dining room. Rebekah has the decency to look ashamed. "_They_ are his redemption and his humanity." She murmurs as she slowly walks out of the house.

Elijah shakes his head and worries that his poor niece may never want anything to do with them.

Caroline has no idea where to go, but she needs to get Lizzie out of the house. Caroline continues to carry Lizzie as she wonders around the French Quarter. Caroline finally finds a small outdoor café. They sit down at a table and Lizzie's mood immediately picks up. They are enjoying their breakfast, when Klaus slowly approaches their table. "Good morning, Caroline. Lizzie." He tentatively sits down in an extra seat at the table.

Lizzie glances up at him and gives him a small smile. Caroline looks him right in the eyes, to see if she can gage his intentions. "Good morning, Klaus. What brings you here?"

Klaus' eyes dart downward, almost as if he is ashamed. "I wanted to apologize to both of you. The way my family and I acted this morning was inappropriate."

Caroline nods and looks over at Lizzie. A bigger smile stretches on Lizzie's face. "It's ok. It was just a little scary. Are they always like that?"

Klaus settles in his chair and picks a piece off of Caroline's plate of beignets. "Honestly, they can be quite frightening when they want to. But they are a loyal bunch." Klaus says in between bites.

"Who are they all? I mean I know you, Hayley and I met Elijah. Who were the rest of them?" Lizzie asks, as she continues to eat her muffin.

"The loud blonde woman is my little sister, Rebekah. She's an original vampire, as is Elijah. She spent your first few months with you, in hiding." Klaus admits.

"Who were the people sitting at the table?"

"Marcel. He's a vampire, and was like a son to me. The woman is Davina. She is a powerful witch."

Lizzie accepts his answers, as she understands that this is what her life would be like if she stayed with him and Hayley. "Do you have more siblings?"

Klaus chuckles at her inquisitiveness. "I do. I have two more brothers. Finn, who is older than Elijah, but is a witch. And Kol, who is younger than me, but older than Bekah. Kol is an original vampire too."

Lizzie looks to Caroline as she finishes her breakfast. "Can Klaus come with us as we explore the city today?"

Caroline beams at her daughter. "If he is free. You need to ask him."

Lizzie clears her throat. "Klaus, do you want to come with us?" Lizzie gives Klaus her best puppy dog eyes.

Klaus laughs heartily. He knows he would have said yes no matter, but the puppy dog eyes sold it. "I would love to."

Lizzie claps her hands. "Perfect. Can we go shopping? Or is there a beach? Or maybe a park? How about a museum?" Lizzie begins rattling off questions, causing Klaus and Caroline to chuckle.

"How about, we take a lovely walk and we can go into some shops and have lunch by the water?" Klaus offers.

"Ok!" Lizzie grabs Caroline's hand and Klaus' hand.

Klaus freezes for a moment and looks over at Caroline. Caroline winks at Klaus over Lizzie's head. "She's starting to trust you." Caroline whispers, knowing Klaus will hear it.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** It's a Christmas miracle! I managed to find time in the past couple of days to whip out a chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. As usual, thank you for your kind reviews and the favs and follows. This story now has over 100 followers! You guys are awesome! A guest reviewer, Tally (whom I wish I could thank personally for their insight), brought up an interesting point. That Hayley should have more sympathy towards Lizzie and Caroline's relationship, having grown up in the system herself. I can't change her initial reactions, but I will say that we will chalk it up to the impulsivity and possessive qualities of being a hybrid and with some time to think about it, her actions and sensitivity to the situation will change. J I also had a reviewer ask about Kol. I decided that in my head cannon, after the defeat of Esther and Mikael, Kol would prefer to return to being an Original. I figured between his own magic and Davina's, they would be able to come up with a way to make that possible. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday!

Rebekah walks slowly along the streets of New Orleans. She tries not to dwell on how her actions may have halted the progress of helping her niece feel safe in New Orleans. "Rebekah!" She hears.

Bekah turns around and smiles sadly. "Hi Cami."

"Do you know where Klaus is?" Cami asks and Bekah immediately feels bad for the woman. Everyone, with maybe the exception of Klaus, knows how Cami feels about him. And perhaps if Klaus hadn't been reunited with Caroline, Cami may have had a chance. But Bekah knows that she stands no chance against Caroline Forbes.

"He's in a mood this morning. I wouldn't worry about him." Rebekah brushes the inquiry off.

"It's just, I have been calling him. I worried, after everything that happened yesterday. Do you know where he is?" Cami pleads.

Rebekah turns to look at Cami, but something across the street catches her eyes. She spots Klaus, walking down the street with Caroline and her niece. And said niece is holding Klaus' hand and smiling at him. "Actually, I think he is doing ok." Rebekah replies, no longer worrying about how Klaus will manage to bond with his daughter.

Cami turns to see what Rebekah is looking at. She is torn between smiling joyfully at the sight of Klaus holding his daughter's hand and shedding a tear for her lost chance with him. "Klaus!" Cami calls, giving in to her desire to be around Klaus. Finding a break in the traffic, Cami darts across the street, with Rebekah in tow.

"Hey Nik." Rebekah says softly, waiting to see how he will react.

All traces of the angry hybrid brother have vanished. "Lizzie, I want to formally introduce you to my sister, Bekah."

Caroline watches carefully as Lizzie peers at Bekah from around Klaus. "Is she going to yell at my mom again?" Lizzie asks quietly.

Caroline tries to hide her giggle and Rebekah crouches down to look Lizzie in the eye. "I'm sorry for scaring you this morning. I'm Rebekah, but you can call me Aunt Bekah." Bekah holds out her hand.

Lizzie looks Bekah up and down and timidly offers her small hand. "I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzie."

Caroline and Klaus exchange looks, as Rebekah stands up and faces Caroline. "I believe I owe you an apology too. I may have been hasty in my accusations." Bekah offers up.

"It's ok." Caroline smiles and looks at Lizzie. "She's family. I understand how protective you can get around family. The thing is, she's my family now too. And we all need to work together to figure out how to make this work. But in order to do that, we need to get along." Lizzie nods along with her mom.

Klaus is proud of his sister for apologizing and proud of Caroline for her response. He turns to Lizzie again. "Lizzie and Caroline, I would also like you to meet my friend, Cami."

Cami beams at Klaus and puts her hand out for Caroline. Caroline and Cami shakes hands, as Lizzie looks up at Cami. "What are you?"

Rebekah chokes back a laugh and Klaus and Cami stare at Lizzie. "Elizabeth Hope Forbes!" Caroline reprimands. "You cannot go around asking questions like that."

"But I want to know. Are you a witch or Vampire or Original? Or are you something else?" Lizzie asks again.

Caroline buries her face in her hands in embarrassment and Klaus lets out a small chuckle. "Actually, I am a human. Just an ordinary human." Cami admits.

"Oh." Lizzie looks up at Caroline confused. "But I thought that only supernatural people lived in New Orleans."

Caroline hugs Lizzie to her body. "No, humans do live in New Orleans. There is just a lot of supernatural people who live here."

Lizzie shrugs. "Ok. So are we still going to go have that picnic?"

"Of course." Klaus replies, looking over at Caroline silently begging her to get Lizzie to invite Bekah and Cami along.

"Liz, how would you feel about us adding a few extra people to our picnic?" Caroline asks.

"Hmmm." Lizzie looks up at the sky as she thinks. "Ok. If Aunt Bekah and Cami want to come, that would be ok."

The smile on Bekah's face is brighter than the sun. "Thank you, Lizzie."

"Yes, thank you Lizzie." Cami is already smitten with the young girl.

After the picnic was done, Cami had to excuse herself to go to work. They had found a little park and Bekah was enjoying herself playing with Lizzie on the swings. Klaus watches Caroline as Caroline keeps her eyes firmly on Lizzie. "She's not going to go anywhere, Caroline." Klaus says softly. "Rebekah is an Original. We are royalty in this City. No one would dare to touch Lizzie."

Caroline sighs and briefly glances at Klaus. "I know. It's just, in Dallas, no one knew what we were. And up until you and Hayley showed up, I had no idea that Lizzie had any connections to the supernatural world. Things have just changed so much in the past two days."

Klaus reaches for Caroline's hand and holds it gently. "Give it all time to sink in. Let Lizzie enjoy her time in New Orleans. Give yourself a chance to enjoy New Orleans." Klaus gives Caroline a look and she knows what he is getting at.

"I just don't want to lose her." Caroline murmurs and she grips Klaus' hand tighter.

"I don't think you could ever lose Lizzie. Even if she chose to stay here with us, you would be welcome to stay or visit as often as you'd like." Caroline gives Klaus a sweet, teary smile. "Besides, Lizzie will always know you as the mom who rescued her out of the group home and took care of her for five years. Hayley nor I can replace all the time, effort and love you gave Lizzie during those years."

Caroline lets out a brief laugh and shakes her head. "I guess wisdom really does come with age."

Klaus can't help but laugh with Caroline. "What shall we do about dinner? Do you think Lizzie has had enough time to be able to handle my whole family for dinner?"

Caroline watches Lizzie and Bekah and scrunches up her nose. "How about we work our way up to the whole family? Maybe just you, me, Bekah, Elijah and Hayley?"

Klaus is in awe of Caroline once again. He knows Hayley is not Caroline's favorite person and as far as a position in Lizzie's life, Hayley is Caroline's main competition. But Caroline still wants Hayley to be a part of Lizzie's life. "Sounds perfect. I'll text Elijah."

Elijah and Hayley sit together on a couch flipping through all the pictures Rebekah keeps sending Elijah. They smile at pictures of Lizzie making funny faces with Cami, Lizzie leaving kisses on Caroline's cheek and there is even a picture of Klaus giving Lizzie a piggy back ride. Hayley is stuck on a picture of Lizzie on the swings. Lizzie's face is painted with a large smile and her eyes are crinkled with laughter. Her hair is flying freely and she looks so beautiful and happy. "Elijah, I think I've made a mistake." Hayley laments.

"What do you mean, Hayley?" Elijah looks up from his phone to see Hayley with tears in her eyes.

"I grew up in the foster system, I know how it feels to move from one place to the next and not have any stability. I expected her to just want to be with me. I was expecting to find my daughter at the children's home and be her rescuer. I wanted to be her savior and have her just fall in love with me. But that wasn't the case. Caroline rescued her and she fell in love with Caroline. I was so excited to see her. I may have acted too hastily and now." Hayley stops to wipe away her tears. "What if she wants nothing to do with me, now?"

Elijah takes a deep breath and places a comforting hand on Hayley's shoulder. "Just try to remember what it was like as a child. Give her some time. Elizabeth seems like a smart and sweet young girl. She's giving Niklaus and Rebekah a chance. Perhaps try a different approach."

Hayley gives Elijah a thankful smile. "Except for the fact that Caroline hates me." Hayley moans.

"What makes you think that? Miss. Forbes seems to be a kind and friendly person."

"I might have broken her neck once." Hayley glances downward. "And I also tried to get in between her and Tyler."

Elijah nods. "Apologize. Make amends with Caroline and maybe she will be kind enough to help you with Lizzie." Elijah offers, as his phone beeps, indicating a new message.

"What is this a picture of?" Hayley asks, peering over Elijah's shoulder.

Elijah is silent for a moment. "It's from Niklaus." Hayley looks at Elijah questioningly. "He has invited us to join him, Caroline, Lizzie and Rebekah for dinner."

Hayley can't stop the face splitting grin from emerging on her face. "Where are we meeting and at what time?"

"It seems we are meeting at Niklaus' apartment around 5:30." Elijah gives Hayley and smile and they go back to gazing at the pictures of Lizzie.

Klaus leaves the park before Caroline, Rebekah and Lizzie. He tells Caroline that he needs to run an errand and then he will grab her and Lizzie's bags so they can stay at the apartment for some space. Klaus walks along the streets of the French Quarter, until he arrives at Rousseau's. Cami is tending bar and Marcel is sitting in his reserved booth. Klaus nods at Marcel and takes a seat at the bar. Cami gives Klaus a sad smile as she approaches him from the other side of the bar. There might only physically be a bar top between them, but they both realize that they are miles apart. "Hey Klaus."

"Hello, Cami."

"What brings you here? I didn't expect to see you away from Lizzie so soon." Cami admits, though she also is surprised he is away from Caroline, too. Cami pours Klaus a drink as she waits for his response.

"I'm setting Caroline and Lizzie up in my apartment to give them some space and give Lizzie some time to get acclimated. I was on my way to get their things from the mansion. I wanted to stop by and see how you were." Klaus says the words nonchalantly, but both he and Cami know that Klaus does care about Cami. Just not in the way Cami wishes.

"I'm doing ok. The past couple of days have been a lot to take in. But you finally have your daughter." Cami smiles because she couldn't be happier that Klaus found his daughter.

"Yes, I do." Klaus downs his drink and looks to the door, where a group of people walk in. "Well, you have a job to do and I must be going." Klaus stands up, exchanging another nod with Marcel.

"Klaus?" Cami calls out, before Klaus leaves the bar. Klaus turns and makes eye contact with her. "It was always Caroline, wasn't it? It was always going to be Caroline."

Klaus doesn't have the heart to verbally respond, so he just gives her a small nod. "Goodbye, Camille."

"Bye, Klaus." It's not a forever goodbye, but it is a goodbye for Cami. It's a goodbye to her feelings for Klaus and her daydreams of what it would be like if he felt the same way. It's a goodbye to the idea that they could ever be more than friends.

Caroline and Bekah are sitting on a bench, watching as Lizzie is playing tag with a couple of other kids that arrived at the park. "She's a wonderful girl." Rebekah confesses.

Caroline stares out at the kids playing. "I know." She replies softly. Caroline turns to Rebekah and laughs lightly. "Thank you."

"I think we should be thanking you." Caroline gives Rebekah a bewildered look. "You took care of our family and kept her safe. More than that, you have raised her into such a generous and kind girl." Caroline blushes under the heartfelt compliments from her one-time rival. "I don't know if she would have those qualities if she had grown up here." Rebekah admits.

Caroline shares a laugh with Rebekah. "Don't be too hard on yourself. I'm sure Lizzie would have picked up some wonderful qualities from your dear brother." Caroline says it with a straight face, which only causes both vampires to burst into a fit of giggles.

"She still has time to pick up on some of those qualities." Rebekah remarks. Both women watch Lizzie carefully, and think about what the future has in store. "It would be so much easier if you would just agree to stay here. Lizzie would stay and I'm sure Nik would be over the moon."

Caroline blushes, thinking about Klaus being happy if she stayed. "It all depends on Lizzie. I don't want to uproot her entire life, unless it's what she wants."

Rebekah nods in understanding. The two blondes have come to an unspoken agreement that they both want what's best for Lizzie and they would be willing to do anything to make it happen.

By the time Caroline, Lizzie and Rebekah arrive at Klaus' apartment, Hayley and Elijah are already there. Elijah and Klaus are each lounging in a stuffed chair, with a glass of alcohol in their hand. Hayley is pacing around the living room, waiting impatiently for Lizzie's arrival. The two blondes and the young girl burst into the apartment, filling the home with the sound of their tinkling laughter. Caroline looks up to see Klaus rising from his chair. "It's about time you three joined us." Klaus is a bit irritated but the view of his daughter, his sister and the woman he loves all happy together is enough to erase his irritation.

"Sorry, Lizzie and Bekah got caught up window shopping." Caroline shrugs and tugs Lizzie into the apartment. Caroline looks down at her daughter. "Liz, you remember Elijah and Hayley?"

Bekah moves about the apartment, greeting both of her brothers with kisses on their cheeks. "Hi Elijah, Hi Hayley." Lizzie squeaks out in a small voice. Her eyes catch Klaus and a bright smile erupts on her face. "Hi Klaus!" Lizzie runs up to him and hugs his legs tightly.

Klaus' eyes widen and he tries not to panic at the sudden affection from his daughter. Caroline chuckles and mouths to him to 'hug her back'. Klaus returns the hug, pleased that he has broken into Lizzie's circle of trust.

"What's for dinner?" Lizzie asks, looking around to each of the adults in the room.

Hayley looks at Caroline and Caroline encourages the hybrid with a small smile. "We ordered pizza. It should be here soon."

Lizzie nods and wonders off to the check out the apartment. Caroline eyes the apartment and begins to follow after Lizzie. Caroline stops suddenly and turns to Hayley. "She's coming around. Just give her a little time." Caroline says softly. As she turns to continue following her daughter, Caroline whispers. "And apologize for scaring her."

Elijah stifles a small laugh and Klaus does nothing to hide his amusement. Bekah hits Klaus on the arm. "Don't mind them, Hayley. But what Caroline said was true. She is coming around and she does seem to respond to apologies."

Hayley nods. "Thanks. I just want to get to know her. You know?"

Caroline emerges, with Lizzie following behind her. "Klaus, tell mom that I can have the big bed!" Lizzie whines, as Caroline stands behind her shaking her head furiously.

Klaus' eyes widen as he does not know who to side with. "I think that is a decision for your mother to make." He replies, trying to ignore the way Hayley cringes at Caroline being referred to as Lizzie's mother.

"But, but." Lizzie whines. "It's your apartment. You can make the rules." Lizzie gives Klaus her perfected puppy dog look, begging for him to side with her.

"Elizabeth Hope." Caroline calls. "Don't you dare try that look on Klaus."

Lizzie bursts into giggles and Caroline shakes her head. Bekah and Klaus smile at the interaction between Lizzie and Caroline. Hayley is just mesmerized by her daughter. The knock on the door calls everyone's attention. Elijah gets the door as the rest of them gather in the dining room to enjoy a simple dinner. The dinner goes well, as Hayley takes a moment to apologize to Lizzie for frightening her. Lizzie easily and happily forgives Hayley.

Elijah and Bekah are the first to leave after Lizzie goes to bed. The tension in the room is thick and the silence is awkward as Caroline, Hayley and Klaus sit and look at each other. Caroline clears her throat. "Thanks for apologizing to Lizzie and for toning it down a bit."

Hayley nods receptively. "I was wondering. Could you find a way to allow me to spend some time with Lizzie, alone?" Hayley tentatively asks.

Klaus watches the interaction. Caroline avoids eye contact with Hayley for a moment, while she thinks. "I'll talk to Lizzie about it. I don't want to make her uncomfortable."

Hayley understands, but is disappointed in Caroline's lack of a yes. All of a sudden, Klaus breaks out into a large, dimply smile. "I might have a solution." Caroline eyes Klaus warily and Hayley narrows her eyes at her child's father. "Caroline, I want to show you New Orleans. The side of New Orleans that I would not be comfortable showing you with Lizzie accompanying us. Hayley can babysit Lizzie, so we can go out. Like I promised you." Klaus' eyes are dancing with mischief and delight as he watches both women think over his suggestion.

Caroline wants to immediately put the idea down, but she remembers that she came here to let Lizzie meet her birth family. She needs to follow through on that. Caroline glances briefly at Klaus, but refuses to give him the satisfaction of looking him in the eye as she accepts his offer for a date. Caroline focuses on Hayley and gives the woman an encouraging smile. "I think that would be a good idea. I think Lizzie would understand if she needed a babysitter so I could go out for a little bit." Caroline glances at Klaus again as she emphasizes 'little bit'.

Klaus' expression is simply elated and Hayley cannot stop the smile from warming her face. "Thank you Caroline." Hayley grants Klaus an appreciative nod as she walks toward the door. "We will discuss the details tomorrow?"

Caroline nods and bids Hayley good bye. Klaus stretches out on the couch, a smug smirk on his face. "Any requests for our date tomorrow night, love?"

Caroline takes a deep breath. "Klaus, don't go thinking too much into this. I promised I would let Lizzie get to know you and Hayley. Us going out is simply a reason for Lizzie to have to spend time with Hayley."

Klaus laughs as he stands up and walks right up to Caroline. Klaus leans down, so he is whispering, an inch from Caroline's ear. "Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart, because I will keep reminding you that you accepted a date with me." Klaus leans away enough to look Caroline in the eyes and wink at her. "I'll see you tomorrow, Caroline." Klaus calls over his shoulder, as he leaves his apartment.

Caroline collapses on the couch, shaking her head. 'What have I gotten myself into?' She wonders.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season! Mine was surprisingly relaxing and low key, hence another chapter! This one kind of got away from me, so the date will actually be next chapter. I didn't want to make this one too long, as it would then take me probably another week to post it. I thought my lovely readers deserved to have a chapter now. I hope you enjoy it! As always, thank you for your encouraging reviews and favorites and follows! You guys are the best! Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! And this is unbeta-ed, so I apologize for the mistakes!

* * *

><p>Caroline grumbles, half asleep, as she hears the door to the bedroom she's sleeping in creak open. Suddenly a tiny body is bouncing on top of the bed, knocking into her. "Good morning, mommy!" Lizzie's sweet voice rings through the room.<p>

"Ugh, Liz." Caroline groans. Lizzie smiles and hops off the bed. She watches her mom carefully, as Caroline drags her body out of the bed. "Let's see if there is any food here for you."

"And coffee and blood for you?" Lizzie asks, as they walk into the kitchen.

Caroline nods at her daughter. She is proud of how well Lizzie is taking all this supernatural stuff. It can't be easy to know your mom drinks blood bags every day. Though, she might have a harder time if she ever finds out how Klaus feeds. But Caroline doesn't want to think of that side of Klaus. The past few days have found Klaus to be the kind, sweet, attentive man that Caroline knows is buried beneath the Original Hybrid. But Caroline also knows well enough that the Hybrid is due for an appearance soon, and she just hopes Lizzie is not around when it happens. Once Lizzie is all set with her breakfast, Caroline decides to approach the topic of their plans. "So, Liz, what do you want to do this morning?"

Lizzie takes a bite of her cereal and tilts her head to the side. "Can I meet some real life witches?"

Caroline is taken aback by her daughter's request. She is torn between being delighted by how interested in all this Lizzie is and worried that this is the life Lizzie will choose. "I can talk to Klaus about that."

Lizzie hums her gratitude and continues eating.

Caroline watches her daughter for a few moments and decides to finally let Lizzie know of their plans for the evening. "How do you feel about spending some time with Hayley this evening?" Caroline asks.

Lizzie looks up to Caroline and shrugs her shoulders. "Do I really have a choice?"

Caroline hides her smirk at her daughter's question. "Kind of, but not really. Hayley really wants to spend some time with you. Just the two of you. You'll have dinner and I'm sure you will enjoy it." Caroline tries to hype it up, even though a small part of her wishes that Lizzie won't have fun.

"Where will you be?" Lizzie questions, nervously.

"I will be out. With Klaus." Caroline watches her daughter cautiously.

Lizzie looks concerned for a moment and then nods carefully. "You guys are friends, right?"

Caroline sighs. "It's a little more complicated than that, but yes."

"Wait, he's not like your boyfriend, is he?"

Caroline chokes on her coffee. After clearing her throat and staring at Lizzie for a minute, she recovers. "No, Klaus is not my boyfriend. But we do have quite a complicated past. That's all."

"Ok." Lizzie replies, nonchalantly.

Lizzie goes back to eating her breakfast and Caroline quickly texts Klaus to see if he can help Lizzie with her request for the morning. As Caroline waits to hear back from Klaus, she notices Stefan calling her. "Hey Stef!" Caroline chirps, happily.

"Hey Care." Stefan replies, with much less perk.

"What's wrong?" Caroline is immediately concerned.

Stefan sighs. "Ok, don't get mad."

Caroline groans in response. She knows he only starts off with that when he thinks that she will get mad. "You're not coming to New Orleans, are you?" Caroline assumes something went down with Elena that takes precedence over her and Lizzie.

Stefan recognizes the defeat in Caroline's voice. "No." He says quickly. "No, I'm still coming. I'm on my way now. I should be in by this evening."

"Ok, so what's wrong?"

"I'm not coming alone." Stefan says, cryptically. Caroline waits patiently for Stefan to elaborate. "Damon and Enzo have decided to tag along."

"Hm. Really?" Caroline is not sure how to react. She knows Damon is not a favorite among the Originals and she is sure that Enzo's flirty behavior will not go over well with Klaus. "Why?"

"Because it sounded like fun, Blondie!" Damon yells through the phone.

Caroline closes her eyes and tries not to think of all the ways that this could go wrong. "Wonderful. But I have a few ground rules." Caroline says, loud enough that Damon can hear her through the phone. "You have to watch yourselves around my daughter and know that I have no control over Klaus. Nor do I wish to exploit any feelings he may or may not have for me anymore." Caroline can hear Stefan sigh and Damon chuckle though the phone. Caroline can faintly hear Damon and Enzo converse, but she is distracted when Stefan chooses to speak up.

"I'm going to New Orleans to help you. They have their own reasons for coming, which they are choosing to keep secret. But I promise that I will stand by you if Damon tries to mess with the Originals. He knows that it never ends well. He's a big boy and will have to endure any trouble he gets himself into. Without my help or your manipulation of Klaus' feelings."

"Thanks Stef. Call me when you get in. I'll give Klaus a warning about Damon and Enzo."

"Thanks Caroline. See you soon!"

"Bye." Caroline ends the call and notices that Klaus had texted her back while she was talking to Stefan. "Hey Lizzie?"

Lizzie peeks out of the bedroom. She had left the table after she finished her breakfast and had begun getting dressed. "Yeah?"

"Klaus said he we can meet with Davina this morning. He's going to come get us in about an hour." Lizzie nods and returns to her room to finish getting dressed. Caroline vamps around the kitchen, cleaning it up so she will have enough time to shower and get dressed before Klaus shows up.

* * *

><p>Klaus is pleasantly surprised to get Caroline's text this morning. He hadn't gotten much sleep, as there were some issues in his kingdom he needed to attend to. He needed to deal with some wayward vampires last night because he didn't want to have to shed blood while he was on a date with Caroline. There was a lot riding on this date and he had to be the charming, humane Klaus. Once Caroline and Lizzie agree to stay in New Orleans full time, then he can show her the reigning Hybrid King of New Orleans. Klaus has every intention of someday making Caroline his queen, with Lizzie as his little princess. He knows that Caroline will be the fair, honorable, kind and forgiving queen to his rough, fearsome and violent king. They will balance each other out, but first he needs to secure Caroline to his side. Klaus is smart enough to know that Caroline disapproves of his bloodshed and violence. Klaus makes his way around the Mikaelson Mansion, looking for both Davina and Hayley. Instead, he finds Kol and Rebekah arguing in the kitchen. Klaus clears his throat and waits for his younger siblings to acknowledge his presence. The fighting stops and both vampires turn to their older brother. "Have either of you seen Davina or Hayley this morning?"<p>

"Interesting choice of female companions you seek out, brother." Kol comments. Klaus responds by rolling his eyes and turns to Bekah, hoping for a more helpful response.

"While I am inclined to agree with Kol, I can tell you that Hayley had a meeting with the wolves this morning. I don't know where Davina is hiding." Bekah looks at her brother thoughtfully. "Why are you looking for them?"

Kol, who had been ignoring Bekah up until she asked Klaus about the women he was searching for, was suddenly attentive to Klaus. "Yes, Nik. Shouldn't you be searching for your lovely Caroline?"

Klaus barks out a short laugh. "Oh, Kol. I know where Caroline is. And believe me, I wouldn't be searching for Hayley or Dvina if it didn't have something to do with Caroline and Lizzie." Klaus immediately texts Marcel, looking for Davina and then shoots Hayley a quick text letting her know that she will be in charge of Lizzie this evening. "If either of you see Davina, please send her my way. I have a date to plan." Klaus smirks as he walks out of the house. Klaus wonders around New Orleans, trying to make sure everything in his kingdom is perfect. He needs a peaceful day with his daughter and Caroline and a perfect date with Caroline tonight. Klaus is currently looking around a small local jewelry shop, when his phone rings. Looking at the caller id, Klaus sighs. "Hayley. Do you need something?"

"Hi to you too Klaus. So what time am I getting Lizzie? Or am I watching her at your apartment? What should I do with her? What do you think she likes?" Hayley nervously begins rattling off questions. She is a mix of overwhelming excitement and extreme nervousness.

Klaus groans loudly, causing the clerk of the shop to look up at him, concerned. "Hayley." He growls out. "I will talk to Caroline this morning and get everything set up and then I will text you the details."

"Ok." Hayley says a little calmer. "But what should I do with her? I mean, do you think she likes movies? Or maybe games?"

Klaus pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes. "How should I know? Do I look like a seven year old girl to you?"

"No, I know." Hayley replies, her voice void of most of the anxiety it had previously had. "It's just, you have spent more time with her." Klaus nods in understanding, even though Hayley can't see him. "Can you please ask Caroline for some suggestions?" Hayley mumbles, frustrated that she has to ask Caroline Forbes for help with her own daughter.

Klaus tries to hide his amusement at Hayley's obvious discomfort. "I can do that for you. I will text you everything you need to know. Ok?"

"Thanks, Klaus." Hayley replies genuinely just before she hangs up.

Klaus just shakes his head at the mother of his daughter and bounds his way up the steps of his apartment building. He is excited to see his two favorite girls, though he would never admit it. Especially to Rebekah. Klaus knocks on the door and listens carefully to the sounds coming from inside his apartment.

"One minute!" Caroline's distant voice calls out.

Klaus is content waiting, but smiles when the door slowly opens, to partially reveal Lizzie. "Hi Klaus." The young girl smiles brightly.

"Hello, Lizzie. May I come in?"

"Sure." Lizzie opens the door wider and allows her biological father to step into the apartment.

"We may have to have a change of plans for today." Klaus admits.

Lizzie's eyes twinkle slightly. "You and mom are going to stay in, instead?"

"No, my dear. I'm afraid those plans are still on." Klaus watches, intrigued, as Lizzie's smile falters just a bit.

She recovers quickly, though. "So, what has changed?"

"I have not been able to locate Davina this morning." Klaus confesses.

"And you mean to tell us that she is the only witch you have at your beck and call?" Caroline comments as she walks into the living room.

Klaus takes a minute to appraise Caroline. She looks beautiful, wearing a simple dark blue sun dress and flat sandals. Klaus allows Caroline to catch him looking her up and down and smirks at her blushing cheeks. "I do know of some other witches, but Davina has proven herself to our family. I trust her with the knowledge of Lizzie's existence."

Caroline nods her head in acceptance of Klaus' explanation. "So, what else would you suggest we do?"

Lizzie pouts a little, disappointed. "I wanted to talk to a witch." She mumbles.

"Don't worry, sweetheart." Klaus bends down, so he can look Lizzie in the eyes. "I promise you we will have another opportunity to talk with Davina. I suppose we could talk to my brother Finn, instead."

"He's a witch?" Lizzie asks, excitedly. Caroline chuckles at how Lizzie's ability to change her moods mirrors Klaus'.

"He is. He does not possess the knowledge and power that Davina does. But he could do some simple spells for you." Klaus relents. He knows that if he lets Lizzie meet Finn, Kol will be demanding an audience with the young girl.

"Ok, let's go. Now." Lizzie grabs Caroline's hand and tries to pull her out the door.

"One small detail, Lizzie." Klaus pulls the child's attention back to himself. "Meeting Finn will have some, well, consequences."

Caroline narrows her eyes at Klaus and protectively wraps an arm around Lizzie. "What type of consequences?"

"Kol will be downright livid if he finds out Finn met Lizzie and we didn't let him meet her too."

"Who's Kol?" Lizzie looks up at her mom.

Caroline unwraps her arm from her daughter. "He's Klaus' other brother." Caroline reaches out for Lizzie's hand and leads her to the door. "Let's go meet Finn and Kol." Lizzie happily grasps Klaus' hand and skips out the door.

* * *

><p>Lizzie timidly follows Klaus and Caroline into the Mikaelson Mansion. She looks around, admiring all the artwork and décor. She never really got a chance to look around the large house. A tall, black man with short dark hair greets them. "Hello Niklaus."<p>

"Ah, Finn. I would like to formally introduce you to Lizzie and Caroline." Klaus presents his daughter and the beautiful blonde vampire to his eldest brother.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Finn gently shakes Lizzie's hand and places a soft kiss on the back of Caroline's. Lizzie giggles at the gesture, but Klaus glares at his brother.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Caroline replies, as she never really met Finn when he was a vampire and in Mystic Falls.

"Ah, yes. You were in Mystic Falls. Friends with those awful people who took my Sage away from me." Finn tries not to hate Caroline for being friends with the people who originally killed him. He sees the difference she brought out in Klaus and that is enough to redeem her in his eyes.

Caroline looks down at the ground in shame. "I'm very sorry about what they did to you."

"What do you mean?" Lizzie asks, confused. She looks between Finn and her mom and can sense the tension. "Who's Sage?"

Finn sighs and crouches down. "Sage was the love of my life. And when my original, vampire body was staked, she died along with me. My mother brought me back as a witch, years later."

Lizzie looks into Finn's eyes and sees his sadness and honesty. "I'm sorry." A silent minute passes, and Lizzie begins to get restless. "So, can you show me some tricks? I've never met a real witch before. At least not one that I knew was a witch. I didn't even know witches were real until a couple of days ago. My mom is a vampire, and I didn't even know that!" Lizzie grabs Finn's hand and rambles on.

Finn worriedly looks at Caroline and she just smiles and encourages him. "Elizabeth, take a breath." Caroline reprimands her daughter, softly. "Finn said he would show you some simple spells, but you can't be demanding."

"I'm sorry." Lizzie looks down, partially in shame, partially to hide her smile. She is so excited to see some spells, that even a little scolding can't hurt her mood.

"Let's go to my study." Klaus offers and he places his hand against the small of Caroline's back and leads her in the right direction. Finn follows behind, his large hand still being grasped by Lizzie's little one.

They settle into the study and Finn takes out a grimiore to show Lizzie. Caroline and Klaus watch from a couch as Finn shows Lizzie different spells and lets her choose one for him to perform. Lizzie picks out a simple spell that will allow Finn to move object with just his magic. Lizzie watches in awe as Finn floats books and pillows around the room. Her mouth drops open and her eyes widen as they focus on the objects hovering above the ground and moving about the room. Caroline loves seeing her daughter like this, but her joy fades quickly when she remembers that Lizzie's enjoyment of magic could cause her to want to stay in New Orleans. Klaus watches his daughter in amazement as she seems so taken by the magic that Finn is doing. The silence in the room is shattered when the door to the study flies open and a blur rushes into the room.

"Have you started without me?" Kol says, his eyes roaming around the room and taking in the two strangers. "Miss Caroline Forbes." Kol saunters over to Caroline and plucks her hand from her lap. He places a lingering kiss on the back of it. "How wonderful it is to finally meet you. Such a lovely sight, you are."

Klaus growls and Caroline can't help but giggle. Kol is laying the charm on thick, but she is not fooled by it. "Kol, it's nice to meet you too."

After winking at Caroline, Kol spins around and carefully approaches Lizzie. "And you must be the famous Lizzie. I have been just dying to meet you, darling." Kol gives Lizzie's hand a simple little kiss on the back.

The young girl blushes furiously. "Hi." Once Lizzie has recovered from her blushing spell, she looks up to Kol. "What do you mean famous?"

"You, darling, are all any one has talked about in this house for years." Kol sits down on a couch and pats the spot next to him. Lizzie cautiously takes a seat next to her uncle. "You have been informed enough to know that Klaus and Hayley are your birth parents, right?" Lizzie nods as Finn takes a seat in a chair nearby to hear what story Kol will tell. "Well, they hated to give you up and they were miserable without you." Klaus gives Kol a warning look, hoping to convey a threat for Kol to keep the story G-rated. "Once we finally made New Orleans safe for you, they tried everything to find you. All any one did was think of new ways to locate you, look for new spells to try to find you. We spent five years talking and thinking about you. Of course you are famous." Lizzie beams at the thought of these people who cared about her so much, they spent five years devoted to just trying to find her. She looks at Klaus and he returns her smile. But when her eyes move to her mom, her smile fades a bit. Her mom is sitting there with a small smile, but her eyes are worried. Lizzie has learned her mom's smiles and this one is not a happy one.

Lizzie hops off the couch and jumps onto her mom's lap, surprising Caroline. Lizzie wraps her little arms around Caroline's neck and smiles at her new found family. "I'm so glad our family is getting bigger. Aren't you, mom?"

Caroline kisses Lizzie's cheek and embraces her daughter. "I am. It's been you, me and Stefan for so long. It is nice having more people to call family." Caroline and Klaus lock eyes. The smile decorating Klaus' face is so sweet and genuine and Caroline doesn't think she has ever seen it before. She wonders if that is how he looks when he is sincerely happy. A part of Caroline wonders if she cares enough for Klaus to give up her own happiness, so he could be happy. Or is there a way that they both can be happy? Is there a way that they can both have Lizzie in their lives? Caroline knew there was one way and she wasn't sure if she was ready for it. That was the moment she began to dread their upcoming date.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Wow, thank you all for all the awesome and encouraging reviews! This story has hit more than 100 reviews! You guys are the best! Also, did anyone notice the new cover done by the amazing jomosfamilyjewels? I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. I know some of you will be disappointed because Damon, Enzo and Stefan do not show up yet. Next one, I promise! :) I hope you all enjoy! And if you live anywhere like I do, I hope you are staying warm!

* * *

><p>Caroline and Lizzie spend all morning and part of the afternoon at the Mikaelson Mansion. Caroline finally pulls Lizzie away from her two uncles so they could go back to the apartment so Caroline can get ready for her date with Klaus. Caroline takes a shower, while Lizzie plays on her iPad. "What are you doing on your date with Klaus?" Lizzie asks, once she hears her mom out of the shower.<p>

Caroline pokes her dripping wet head out of the bathroom door. "I'm not really sure. I think dinner. Then maybe a movie or dancing or something." Caroline continues to get ready, leaving the door open a crack so she can hear Lizzie.

"Have you guys ever gone on a date before?" Lizzie questions, wondering what type of relationship her mom and her birth father have.

After some hesitation, Caroline answers. "Yeah, a couple of times."

Lizzie shuts off her iPad and hops down the hallway. She settles down, cross legged on the floor, leaning against one of the walls. "Where did you go? What did you do?"

Caroline giggles at her daughter's curiosity. "We went to a ball."

"Like Cinderella's ball?" Lizzie's eyes widen to the size of saucers.

Caroline ducks her head to hide her amusement. "Kind of, yes. We also went to a pageant together and we met for drinks or just hung out a couple of times."

Lizzie sits with her eyes closed for a minute thinking. When she opens her eyes, her mom was standing in front of her wearing a dark green dress and silver heels. "Have you ever kissed him?"

Caroline coughs to hide her surprise at the question. Caroline hates lying to Lizzie, but she is not sure if her seven year old is ready to know just how complicated her relationship is with Klaus. "Once." Caroline offers, but with a look on her face that Lizzie recognizes as an end to the conversation, and she disappears into her bedroom to fix her hair and make-up.

* * *

><p>Caroline is vamping all around the apartment, trying to straighten things up and do a quick clean up. A knock at the door makes her stop suddenly. Caroline looks at Lizzie, who looks a little uneasy. "Do you really have to leave to have your date?" Lizzie asks quietly.<p>

Caroline wraps her arms around her daughter in a comforting hug. "This will be good for you. You can get to know Hayley and she can see for herself what a great girl you are."

"But I'm scared." Lizzie buries her face into her mom's shirt. "What if she tries to take me while you are gone?"

Caroline forces Lizzie to look up at her. "Elizabeth, she won't take you. I promise. She knows that she will have no place to run if she does. I won't let her take you and neither will Klaus. Just try to give Hayley a chance. I think even if you decide to go back to Texas, Hayley and Klaus will still want to be a part of your life. Because you are just the best little girl ever!" Lizzie slowly nods and Caroline offers her daughter an encouraging smile as they walk to answer the door together. Klaus and Hayley are both standing there, looking almost as uneasy as Lizzie had a minute ago, having heard the conversation between Caroline and Lizzie. "Hey." Caroline opens the door wider to allow both hybrids in.

"Hello Caroline. Hello Lizzie." Klaus smiles at the two ladies and enters his apartment with ease.

Hayley offers Caroline a small smile, but her faces brightens into a full smile when her eyes land on Lizzie. "Hi Lizzie."

Lizzie gives Hayley a small wave before entering back into the apartment. "Ok." Caroline says awkwardly. "Lizzie has not eaten yet. But she can choose what she wants." Hayley nods at Caroline, her eyes focused on her birth daughter. "Her options are a sandwich, cereal or mac and cheese. She can watch no more than one hour or TV or one movie. She loves to draw, so there are some crayons and markers and paper in her room." Caroline switched her focus to Lizzie. "Her bed time is at 9:00. She needs to take a quick shower before bed." Lizzie sheepishly nods. "Call me if you need anything. Lizzie, be good and try to have fun." Caroline kissed her daughter on the forehead and gave her one last hug, while whispering in Lizzie's ear. "I love you."

Klaus gave Lizzie a quick kiss on the top of her head. "Good night Lizzie." Klaus gives Hayley a small wave and escorts Caroline out of the apartment. "She is going to be fine, Love." He tries to reassure Caroline. He wants her to enjoy their night and knows she won't if she is worried about Lizzie all night.

"I know. I actually kind of trust Hayley. I'm just worried about Lizzie. She just met Hayley and though Hayley has been working on it, her first impression wasn't exactly ideal."

Klaus chuckles as he thinks back to how he and Hayley scared poor Lizzie when they first met her. "You just said that Hayley has been working on it. And Lizzie warmed up to me so nicely." Klaus adds with a smirk.

Caroline rolls her eyes at Klaus' ego. "She could sense that I trusted you."

Klaus' eyes jerk down to look at Caroline and register the honesty on her face. "Come on, let's go get some dinner." Klaus gently takes Caroline's hand and leads her to a hole in the wall type of restaurant. The restaurant has elegant décor, but there are barely any tables.

"Where are we?" Caroline continues to look around, trying to see if she can find a sign anywhere.

"This is Mama Louise's. This little restaurant has been around for many, many decades. They have the most authentic New Orleans food you will find outside of a home kitchen." Klaus leads Caroline to a table and pulls out the chair for her. Caroline blushes slightly at his gentlemanly behavior. Klaus sends a nod to the kitchen and takes a seat across from Caroline. Klaus spends a minute just gazing at Caroline until the silence eats at her.

"So did you know the original owners of his place?" Caroline continues to look around, purposely avoiding Klaus' gaze.

Klaus laughs and his dimples come out to play. "Did and still do." He rises from his chair.

A tall, slender, black woman elegantly walks out of the kitchen and winks at Klaus. "Mr. Mikaelson, it has been years since you graced my door." She drawls in a thick southern accent.

"Mama Louise, I would like for you to meet Caroline Forbes. Caroline, this is the one and only Mama Louise." Klaus gives Louise a small peck on the cheek and sits back down.

Caroline shakes her head at the situation. "A vampire." Mama Louise nods proudly. "Did you turn her?"

"Kol did." Mama Louise offers.

"He really loved her cooking and wanted to make sure he could eat it for all eternity." Klaus shrugs.

Caroline raises her eyebrows, but lets it go. "What would y'all like for dinner?" Mama Louise asks.

"There's no menu?" Caroline asks as she surveys the table for a menu of some sort.

"My only customers are regulars, darling. They don't need a menu." Mama Louise drawls and turns her attention to Klaus.

"Just bring out a little bit of everything. I want to show dear Caroline all that New Orleans has to offer."

Mama Louise offers Klaus a sweet smile as she walks back into the kitchen. "Wow, you are really pulling out all the stops to impress me tonight." Caroline observes.

Klaus only smiles back, while returning his eyes to Caroline. "Is it working?" He asks softly.

"I guess you will just have to wait to find out." Caroline teases. The conversation flows easily as they wait for their food. Mama Louise brings out a variety of her finest dishes and Caroline gushes over the presentation and flavor of it all. A few other customers come into the restaurant, but Caroline is completely taken by the food and ignores everything besides it and Klaus. After saying their good byes to Mama Louise, Klaus leads Caroline down the streets of New Orleans.

"So, where to next?" Caroline asks, excited to see more of this beautiful city.

"Who said there was something else?" Klaus replies, pulling Caroline a little closer to his body.

"Then, lead me home." Caroline challenges.

Klaus firmly wraps his arm around Caroline's waist and pulls her body flush with his own. "Our night is not over yet, love." Klaus whispers in her ear. Caroline tries her best to suppress her shiver, but it doesn't go unnoticed by Klaus. Klaus turns his face away from Caroline so she can't see him smirk at her response.

Caroline composes herself and looks over at Klaus. "So, then where to next?" She repeats her question.

"We're going to this bar I know. I have showed you the fantastic cultural side of New Orleans. Now I want to show you the part that is the supernatural playground."

Caroline gulps, a little nervous to see this side of the city. "I'm not sure I am interested in seeing that side of the city." She admits and tries to pull away a bit. Caroline only succeeds to pull away a fraction, before she feels Klaus' grip on her waist tighten.

"I know." Klaus says lowly. "But if you are to stay here, you need to know what New Orleans offers. If for no other reason than to keep Lizzie safe from it." Klaus gives Caroline an honest look and a small smile.

Caroline nods in agreement and Klaus loosens his hold on her a little. Caroline is thankful for the extra space, but is still nervous about the bar they will be going to.

* * *

><p>They come across a warehouse like building. Klaus and Caroline bypass the line of vampires and hybrids and walk right in. Caroline is stunned at the sight of vampires feeding freely off of humans and walking around drinking glasses of blood, unashamed. "This is where vampires can go to just indulge and be vampires. All the humans knew what they were getting into and are paid handsomely." Klaus murmurs in Caroline's ear. He can see that she is still shocked and a little appalled. "Come this way." Klaus tugs on Caroline's hand and pulls her attention to himself. Klaus makes note to keep Caroline close to him. No one will dare touch her if they know she is in the presence of the king. Klaus and Caroline settle in a small booth in the back corner. Klaus makes sure to allow Caroline to sit where she can't easily view all the feeding. "We opened this place to try to discourage the vampire population from feeding off the locals and tourists. It has reduced the amount of human deaths greatly." Klaus looks around the bar, proud.<p>

"I get what you did, and that's great. It's a great idea." Caroline's voice shakes just a bit as she speaks. "It's just not my kind of place." She says, tensely.

"I know, Caroline. I know." Klaus soothingly rubs the back of Caroline's hand. "Just stay here with me for a little. Let's talk. We can talk freely." Caroline gives Klaus a confused look. "The music you hear is being played on a specific frequency. It dulls vampire hearing. Conversations are much more private here that almost anywhere else in the quarter."

"Almost?" Caroline is a mix between proud of Klaus, intrigued by this bar and repulsed by the open feeding concept.

"My mansion. We had Davina spell the bedrooms. It makes night time more bearable and mornings less awkward." Klaus chuckles and Caroline blushes at his implications.

"You do realize that if Lizzie decides to stay here, your lifestyle will need to undergo some, uh, tweaking." Caroline tries to approach this topic carefully, knowing just how volatile Klaus' temper can be.

Klaus tries his hardest not to growl, but his words still come out with a hint of anger. "Meaning what, exactly?"

"I was successfully able to hide my vampirism from Lizzie for five years. I only told her the truth because she had questions about things after you and Hayley showed up. She's a child, and heir to the supernatural throne of New Orleans or not, she can't be exposed to this type of behavior." Klaus narrows his eyes at Caroline, struggling to hold in his temper. "At least not yet. She's not ready." Caroline pleads. "She has a soft heart and she cries when someone dies in a Disney movie. She would be terrified of a place like this." Caroline points out quickly.

Some of Klaus' anger vanishes as he remembers that Lizzie is only seven and Caroline would know what the young girl can handle. Caroline has raised Lizzie for five years. Albeit, Caroline was not grooming Lizzie to be his heir, but that would be dealt with later. "I would never bring her here. At least not until I felt she was ready." Klaus admits.

"But feeding in your home. Lizzie would be scarred to walk in on you feeding from some woman." Klaus nods in understanding.

"Perhaps you have some valid points." He agrees.

"Also, I would suggest you either living in the apartment with Lizzie or making your siblings keep their dalliances to a minimum." Klaus gives this suggestion a full on belly laugh. "It's not funny, Klaus. Lizzie has been quiet sheltered and she doesn't need a free show because Kol can't keep it in his pants or get his own place."

Klaus stops laughing and studies Caroline. "You never brought any of your," Klaus pauses for a minute to decide on the proper word. "Suitors around?"

It's Caroline's turn to laugh. "Do you know how much time and energy it takes to raise a child?" Klaus shakes his head because for all of his years on Earth and all the things he knows and can do, he has never raised a child. "It's time consuming and draining. But it's fun and rewarding, too. Don't get me wrong. They were the hardest yet most enjoyable years of my life. But I did it mostly by myself."

"Mostly?" Klaus leans back and just enjoys listening to Caroline. Having her in his city, spending time with him was like a dream come true.

"Stefan helped a little. He loves Lizzie like a niece. He would stop by every month or so and stay with us. He was a life saver." Caroline pauses and thinks back to Klaus' previous question. "He was the only guy I really allowed around Lizzie. I mean, Matt, Damon and Enzo know who she is, but they never really met her. I-"

"Who's Enzo?" Klaus interrupts. He doesn't like the idea of some male vampire he doesn't know hanging around Caroline or Lizzie. As he considers it more, he doesn't like the idea of Damon Salvatore hanging around them either. The quarterback was of no threat to him or his daughter, especially if he was still human.

Caroline sighs. "Enzo is a friend of Damon's. He's kind of like Damon, but kind of different. He's become a friend of mine."

"But not one you trust enough with Lizzie? Not like the Ripper?" Klaus inquires, leaning forward against the table.

Caroline smiles. "I don't know if there are too many people I trust more than Stefan." Caroline makes sure to emphasize Stefan's name to Klaus. "Enzo's a friend, but we are nowhere as close as I am with Stefan."

Klaus nods and is about to speak, when Marcel vamps over to them. "I'm so sorry, Klaus." Marcel gives Caroline an apologetic smile.

"What, Marcel?" Klaus growls out, fists clenching the table.

"We have a situation. A vampire situation." Marcel whispers. It's loud enough that Klaus and Caroline can hear, but soft enough the rest of the bar can't.

Klaus' eyes dart to Caroline's face. She is sitting there stoic, with a hint of trepidation in her eyes. "Caroline, it seems I have a wayward vampire to deal with. I hope you don't mind me running out for just a bit."

Caroline anxiously looks around the bar. She quickly tries to decide which the lesser evil is, sitting around an open concept vampire feeding bar or watching Klaus torture some vampire. "Can you just walk me home first?" Caroline offers up her own idea.

"I am not prepared for our night to end just yet." Klaus almost whines. "I would prefer for you to either stay here or come join me. I can show you what exactly I do, being the king and all." Klaus tries to entice the blonde vampire.

Caroline sighs. She looks at the hand that Klaus is holding out to her. Timidly, she places her hand in his and allows him to pull her up from the booth. Klaus links his fingers through hers and leads Caroline through the throngs of vampires gorging on fresh blood. Caroline focuses on repressing her vampire urges until they exit the bar. Klaus pulls Caroline quickly down the road, to an empty street. There is a group of men and women surrounding one man, who is sitting awkwardly on the ground. Caroline correctly assumes they are all vampires or hybrids. As Klaus approaches, the circle of vampires, smoothly parts, allowing for Klaus to come face to face with the vampire in the middle. Caroline moves to follow Klaus, but Marcel loosely grasps her forearm. "I wouldn't." He says in a hushed and gentle voice. Caroline stands back and watches Klaus.

"What's your name?" Klaus' authoritative voice booms and echoes off the building on the empty street.

"D-d-dom." The vampire stutters.

"Dom. You have been caught killing a vampire." Klaus glared at Dom, who looked rather small and timid at the moment. To Caroline, he also looked pale and feverish. Not typical for a vampire. "Do you deny it?"

"N-no." Dom winced in pain. "B-but, I-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses. You killed one of mine. The punishment is your life." Klaus stands firm, even as Caroline rushes past Marcel and pulls on Klaus' shoulder.

"Klaus." She whispers in his ear. "Give him a chance to explain himself." She pleads.

Klaus narrows his eyes at Caroline, and cannot believe she is trying to undermine him. "No." Klaus says without conviction. "I will however do him the favor of making it a quick death." Klaus turns to Dom. "Any last words?"

"Were-" Klaus cuts Dom off by swiftly pulling out the vampire's heart. Klaus then makes a show of tossing the bloody heart on top of the crumbled and ashy vampire body.

The crowd disperses and Caroline bends down to look at Dom. Klaus sends Marcel off and curiously turns to Caroline, while wiping the blood off his hand. Caroline looks closely at Dom's arm and shakes her head. "Werewolf. He was going to say 'werewolf'. He was bit by a werewolf and that's why Dom killed one of your vampires. He was hallucinating." Caroline explains.

"Then he would have died anyways. I saved him some torment. I'm merciful." Klaus replies with an almost joyful tone.

"No." Caroline whispers. "Merciful would have been letting him explain, healing him and sending him away. You are not merciful." Caroline's voice is quiet, but strong.

"I am not weak either. Nor do I ever intend to be weak. If the vampires do not believe I will protect them and have their backs, they will riot. I will not lose my kingdom." Klaus' voice is equally strong, but decibels louder.

"I want to go back to the apartment, now." Caroline says meekly, turning away from Klaus.

Klaus quickly comes crashing down from the high of killing. He swallows thickly as he realizes that he should have taken Caroline home first. Before taking care of Dom. "Ok, let's go." Klaus moves to take Caroline's hand.

Caroline quickly jerks her hand away. "No. Go celebrate the death of an unfortunate vampire with your minions. I can find my own way back."

With that, Caroline vamps off, not even caring if she is even heading in the right direction.

* * *

><p>Caroline easily finds the apartment and quietly enters to see Hayley sitting on the couch watching a movie. "Hey Caroline." Hayley whispers. "She's sleeping." Hayley tips her head towards Lizzie's bedroom.<p>

"Was she good for you?" Caroline asks, trying to forget about Klaus and his desire for bloodshed and his kingdom.

"Yeah. I think we had fun. After an hour or so, she really started talking. Kind of like she was opening up to me." A genuine smile appears on Hayley's face.

Caroline smiles in return. "I'm glad." Hayley's face morphs into a look of suspicion. "I mean it. You deserve to know her and she deserves to know you." Caroline clarifies.

"Thank you, Caroline." Hayley says as she walks out of the apartment.

Caroline collapses on the couch. She is so tired from all the emotions she has dealt with today. Her thoughts turn towards Klaus and his kingdom. And how it suits him, but it could never suit her. All the bloodshed and tyranny. She could never be with him, not like this. Caroline passes out on the couch, as a lonely tear runs down her cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Hey readers! As usual, thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows! I simply cannot believe all the love this story gets! Just a little warning, this chapter is a little shorter than the past few have been. I deeply apologize for that. I honest reason is that this chapter revolves mostly around Damon/Enzo/Klaus and in my original story plan, Damon and Enzo never really made an appearance. They are in this story for the sole reason of making my readers happy (and that a little jealous Klaus is always a joy to read!). I hope you guys enjoy! There might be some grammatical errors, but if I didn't post it now, it would be another couple of days. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Klaus watches as Caroline vamps away. His mind is running awry with all the different ways this night could have ended. Not once when he had thought about his date with Caroline, had Klaus imagined him dragging himself to Rousseau's with the purpose of drinking the bar dry. Klaus walks to the bar because he can't even process how his date with Caroline went from going good to her upset and leaving him alone. As Klaus makes his way to his favorite bar, he begins to debate with himself. Maybe he should have been more sensitive to Caroline. Klaus has always been well aware of Caroline's love of humanity and her ability to forgive. She has even tried to forgive him on occasion. Klaus wonders if he should call her and apologize. But his mind strays to his kingdom. He can't be sensitive and run a kingdom. His minions need to fear him. He will lose everything if he goes soft because of Caroline. Klaus' internal debate only fuels his anger and puts him into a foul mood. Klaus nearly rips the door off of Rousseau's as he enters the bar. Cami is working the bar and she can practically feel the anger and frustration radiating off of him. Klaus throws himself down onto a bar stool.<p>

"Hey." Cami says gently. She places a full tumbler of bourbon down on the bar top. "Let me know if you need anything else." She says, trying to pull his attention from whatever issue he is dealing with. "Anything." Cami says again, making sure Klaus realizes that she still wants to be his friend and is willing to lend an ear for him.

Klaus barely acknowledges Cami and just grumbles something under his breath. Cami takes that as a sign to let him stew for a while. Cami goes back to tending to the other customers, always keeping one eye on Klaus.

After Klaus has already downed three tumblers of bourbon, he senses the presence of some vaguely familiar vampires. Klaus looks to his left and sees Stefan. Klaus cannot even bare to be slightly happy that the Ripper has come down to New Orleans. Klaus groans out loud as he looks to his right and sees Damon Salvatore settling into the seat next to him. On the other side of Damon is another dark haired vampire, who Klaus can only assume is the Enzo character Caroline spoke of.

"Hey Klaus." Stefan says, not picking up on Klaus' awful mood.

"Ripper." Klaus grinds out.

"I was hoping you could give me some directions to where I might find Care." Stefan says carefully, realizing that Klaus does not seem to be in a helpful mood.

Klaus quickly writes down some directions on a napkin and throws it at Stefan. Stefan sends a look to his brother who is eying the angry Hybrid mischievously. Stefan sighs, hoping that his brother will use some discretion and won't completely piss Klaus off further. "Thanks." Stefan says as he leaves the bar to go find his best friend.

Damon turns away from Klaus and motions to the blonde bartender for a drink for him and Enzo. Enzo looks around the bar and thanks the bar tender as she gives them their drinks. Cami gives the two vampires a weary look, because she can just tell they are trouble. "So this is New Orleans." Damon says wistfully as he takes a gulp of his scotch. "I would have expected more fanfare from the king of New Orleans." Damon adds.

"Where is the king?" Enzo plays stupid. "He's here?" Enzo fakes excitement and surprise.

"Sitting right next to me." Damon pretends to whisper as he tilts his head toward Klaus. Klaus growls under his breath, but Damon and Enzo decide to ignore the warning.

"That's the Hybrid?" Enzo takes a moment to observe the angry King of New Orleans. "I don't get it." Enzo comments. Damon looks to his friend with questions in his eyes. "I mean, I am just as handsome, maybe a little bit more so. No doubt I am more charming. Why would Caroline ever hold out for someone like him, when I am ready, willing and available?" Enzo winks.

Damon laughs as Klaus' entire body tenses. He doesn't like this Enzo guy and he absolutely hates that Enzo seems to be after Caroline. And with the way he just pushed Caroline away, Klaus left the door wide open for Enzo. Maybe he should just get rid of the vampire. Pull his heart out right now. Problem solved. Klaus smiles at the mental picture of him removing the heart form this lesser version of himself. Cami notices the tension and walks over to Klaus. She gently rests her hand on his, as a sign to remain in control. She offers him a friendly smile. Damon notices and clasps Enzo's shoulder. "There's your answer. Blondie doesn't want you because you want her. See, Klaus here has found a human replacement for Caroline. And that must make her crazy with wanting what she can't have." Damon turns to Cami. "Tell me, Blondie 2.0, did you give it up easily, or did you make Klaus chase you too?"

Klaus' fist gets so tight on his tumbler, that he shatters the glass everywhere. Cami is not only worried about Klaus, but annoyed at these two vampires who seem to be goading Klaus. She reluctantly walks away because her presence only seemed to make things worse.

* * *

><p>Stefan easily follows Klaus' directions and finds the apartment Caroline and Lizzie are staying at. Stefan knocks on the door and is shocked by how sad Caroline looks when she opens the door. Caroline gives him a watery smile and wraps her arms around his shoulders, sighing. "Stefan, you're here."<p>

"Of course I am. I promised you." Stefan says into her hair. Stefan pushes his way into the apartment and gently cups her face with his hands. Her bloodshot eyes and the tear streaks on her cheeks are signs that something is not ok. Even on her worse day with Lizzie, Caroline never cried about it. Caroline had reveled in the inner strength she found after Liz's passing. To see Caroline so upset slightly unnerves Stefan. "What happened?" Stefan asks, dragging Caroline through the apartment. They settle on the couch and Stefan wraps an arm around Caroline's shoulders.

Caroline lowers her head onto Stefan's chest and closes her eyes. "Klaus happened." Stefan decides to give her a moment to elaborate. "We went on a date, so Hayley could spend some time with Lizzie. It actually was going ok, until he needed to deal with a vampire. And by 'deal with' I mean kill, cold bloodedly, without even letting the guy explain himself." Caroline fights to keep the tears in. Stefan nods, understanding that Caroline was still uncomfortable with killing and bloodshed. "I tried to plead with him, but his precious reputation was more important than being fair and at least giving the guy a chance to explain. He had wolf bite and was hallucinating." Caroline explains, as she buries her face further into Stefan. "I probably made him mad because I just left. I couldn't stand to be around him anymore. I can't see myself with him when he's like that. It just breaks my heart." Caroline admits. "Ugh, this is all so messed up." Caroline groans. All of a sudden, Caroline's face whips up to look at Stefan. Her eye brows are furrowed and she looks confused. "How did you know where I was staying?"

Stefan laughs, nervously. "Funny story. We found Klaus at some bar. He gave me some directions. He's kind of in a really bad mood."

Caroline jumps up from the couch. "We?"

"Yeah, Me, Damon and Enzo." Stefan confirms.

"Where are Damon and Enzo, Stefan?" Caroline asks, with more than just a hint of worry. She knew Klaus would not take well to her just running off after their date. Especially since she challenged him and called him out on being cruel and blood thirsty.

"Still at the bar." Stefan says, unsure.

"You left them there, with an angry Klaus? What's wrong with you, Stef?" Caroline begins to panic. "Oh, god. He's going to kill one of them, or both of them. You know Damon loves to push Klaus over the edge. Ugh!" Caroline speeds around the apartment, throwing some clothes on and washing her face. Caroline vamps up to Stefan and points a finger at his chest. "You are staying here, with Lizzie. I need to go diffuse a hybrid sized bomb." Caroline moans as she leaves the apartment and a rather shocked Stefan.

* * *

><p>Caroline uses all the energy she has left to vamp herself to Rousseau's. She knows that is the only bar Klaus would feel comfortable brooding in. She slows down, so she can walk in the door at a human pace. Cami is tending to a customer near the door and glares at Caroline as she enters. "Why are you here?" Cami asks, with more attitude than a human should be giving a vampire.<p>

Caroline decides to just push past Cami and not bother with answering the rude question. Caroline continues her scan of the bar to locate Klaus.

Cami steps in front of Caroline, standing only a few inches away. "You should leave. You've done enough damage to him. I know it's your fault he's in the mood that he is in. Just get out of my bar." Cami tries to be tough and stand up to the blonde vampire.

Caroline sighs and shakes her head. This woman has no sense of self preservation. Just because Klaus likes her, she thinks she is untouchable. Caroline only barely taps into her vampire strength and gently pushes Cami to the side. Cami is shocked that Caroline actually just pushes her away. Cami begins to storm after Caroline, but it's a lost cause as Caroline bolts to the far wall where Klaus has Enzo pinned, by his neck. "Klaus, let him go!" Caroline shouts.

Klaus recognizes her scent even before Caroline spoke. He could tell she was in the bar, but he really wanted to know why. Stefan had come to see her and clearly she had shown up without the ripper. Klaus decides to humor her and he drops Enzo to the ground. Even with his vampire reflexes, Enzo stumbles to the ground, rubbing his neck. Klaus turns around the face Caroline. "Caroline, what a surprise."

"Great timing, Gorgeous." Enzo gives Caroline a flirty smile. "Did you come to save me?" Enzo asks, as he rises to his feet. Caroline just shakes her head and wonders how she got in this position.

Damon approaches the group with a big smile on his face and he bumps his shoulder up against Caroline's. "Did my baby bro send you to babysit us, Blondie?" Damon slurs just a bit and Caroline groans. She rolls her eyes at Damon's antics, but refuses to even glance in Klaus' direction. Klaus hates that Caroline won't even look at him. He knows that he really upset her and he wonders if threatening to kill this Enzo guy will also work against him.

"No, Damon. Stefan didn't send me. But when he said that he left your two here with him." Caroline points her thumb over her shoulder at Klaus. "I knew it would lead to nothing but trouble. Enough blood has been shed tonight. I don't need the two of you getting drunk and baiting the hybrid king of New Orleans."

Enzo smiles slyly as he slips his arm around Caroline's shoulders and pulls her next to him. "Us? Bait an evil immortal hybrid? Really?" Enzo asks, innocently. Caroline actually laughs at the show Enzo is putting on.

Klaus however, is angered further. To see Caroline so at ease with Enzo and how close they seem to be. It only gives him more reason to rip the heart out of the dark haired vampire. Cami glares at Caroline as she maneuvers around tables to get to Klaus, to make sure he's not killing anyone in the bar. Damon's face breaks out into a teasing smirk at Cami's appearance. "See, Blondie, you are free to take Enzo up on his offer now." All eyes turn to watch Damon Salvatore. Caroline's eye brows raise up and she knows she will regret letting Damon finish, but she is unsure what he is drunkenly talking about. "Klaus has acquired this little human bartender as a Blondie 2.0. A replacement. So you can take Enzo on as Klaus 2.0." Damon smiles innocently and Enzo also grins.

"I am not a replacement for her." Cami huffs.

"But, you are both blonde, even dress similarly. Only difference is our Blondie here is a baby vamp and you are just a human." Damon continues. "And here, we have two charming, accented bad boys. Only difference being one is an indestructible hybrid and the other is a former Augustine vampire." Damon beams, proud of himself. Caroline shakes her head and rolls her eyes. She really needs to get these two guys out of this bar and away from Klaus.

"You don't know anything about my relationship with Klaus." Cami says indignantly as she walks away again. Klaus cannot be bothered with Cami at the moment. He is trying his hardest to not just rip Damon and Enzo to pieces and take Caroline away.

"But I tried being charming and giving her presents." Enzo says to Damon, as if Caroline and Klaus aren't standing right there. "It didn't work." Enzo turns to Klaus. "What am I missing?"

A small part of Klaus is happy that Caroline doesn't have feelings for Enzo more than just a friend, but the majority of him is just enraged and he wants nothing more than to just bite into the troublesome vampire's neck and let him waste away of a hybrid bite. When Caroline still refuses to look at him, Klaus takes action. Klaus pushes Enzo and Damon up against the wall, with one hand on each of their necks.

"Klaus!" Caroline exclaims, not expecting him to just react like that.

"Look at me, Caroline." Klaus says, calmly. Caroline just swallows hard and looks to the ground. "Caroline, please. Just look at me." Klaus pleads with a softness in his voice. Caroline's eyes meet with Klaus' and she has to remind herself that he just killed a sick vampire in cold blood, without consideration for anything but his reputation and kingdom. "Will you vouch for these two?"

"What do you mean?" Caroline asks, her eyes shifting from Klaus to Damon and Enzo. She locks eyes with Klaus and waits for his explanation.

"Vouch for them, that they will not cause any trouble in my city. You saw what happens when a vampire causes problems here. Otherwise, I am tempted to leave them be with a lovely parting gift of a hybrid bite and no cure to be offered." Klaus explains without ever taking his eyes away from Caroline.

Caroline sighs and looks to Damon and Enzo. She glares at them for putting her in this position. "Can you two just behave while you are here in New Orleans? Please?" The 'please' was more of a demand than a request. Damon nods to the best of his ability, while being pinned to the wall by a hybrid.

Enzo decides to take one last shot at Klaus. "Only because you asked, Gorgeous." Enzo chokes out with a wink.

Klaus drops the vampires and they jump to their feet quickly. "Ok, time to go." Caroline begins to usher Damon and Enzo out of the bar.

"Oh, Caroline." Klaus calls, his voice going back to the amused tone it has too often. Caroline stops and turns to look at Klaus. "I believe we need to talk."

Caroline shakes her head. "Tomorrow." She walks out the door, still pushing Damon and Enzo.

"So are you taking us to finally meet your little girl?" Enzo asks, knowing that Klaus can still hear.

Klaus grits his teeth and vamps out of the bar and in front of the group. "I do not want those two sorry excuses for vampires around my daughter. Do you understand, Caroline?" Klaus says, darkly.

Caroline laughs. "Klaus, you forget that she is also my daughter. And they are my friends. If I want them to meet, they will." Caroline guides both Damon and Enzo towards the apartment she is staying at and away from a fuming Klaus.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Hello readers! As usual, thank you for all your support for this story! I am so glad that you all seem to be enjoying it! I love reading all your reviews and seeing all your thoughts and feelings! They are great motivators! Always feel free to review or PM with questions, concerns or suggestions. I like hearing from you all! And I do try to respond when I can, so don't hesitate! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Caroline practically drags Enzo and Damon all the way to her apartment, glaring at them the entire time. Stefan is waiting for the trio as they enter the apartment. "Well, you came back with both of them, so things must have gone fine."<p>

Caroline sighs and shakes her head. "Stef, you can sleep in my room tonight. I'm going to crash with Lizzie and these two," Caroline points at Damon and Enzo. "Can sleep on the couches." Caroline storms into the master bedroom and grabs two pillows and a couple of blankets. She throws the pillows and blankets at Damon and Enzo and tries not to laugh as they are pelted with fluffy blankets.

"Ouch." Damon snarks.

"Seriously, you two. Why? Damon, you know better." Caroline reprimands.

"How were we supposed to know he was in a foul mood?" Damon responds.

"From what we heard, it was your fault anyways." Enzo teases.

"I'm serious, guys. Bad mood or not, don't bait the hybrid king of New Orleans. I watched him kill a vampire for accidently killing one of his minions. Just be smart for the remainder of time you are here." Caroline let her shoulders sag, showing her exhaustion at the whole situation. "Please?"

Damon can sense that there is so much more to this situation that he doesn't know. "Yeah, Blondie. We'll behave."

"Anything for you, Gorgeous." Enzo winks and plunks down on one of the couches. Damon settles on the other one and Caroline retires to sleep on the floor of her daughter's room.

* * *

><p>"Mommy?" Lizzie's tired voice wakes Caroline up.<p>

"Hey Liz." Caroline blinks to wake herself up.

"Why are you sleeping on my floor?" Confusion is evident in Lizzie's voice.

"Long story. Short version, Uncle Stefan is here and brought two, uh." Caroline pauses. "Friends. He brought two friends."

"Ok. Can I meet them?" Lizzie hops out of bed and quickly dresses herself. Caroline chuckles at her daughter and they walk to the kitchen together. Stefan is in the kitchen making some waffles and when Lizzie sees him, she takes off running towards him. "Uncle Stef!" Lizzie jumps into his arms and Stefan catches her effortlessly.

"Hello, my Lizzie!" Stefan kisses the young girl on the cheek and places her back on her feet. "Waffles?" Lizzie nods enthusiastically.

Damon and Enzo both groan as all the noise Lizzie is making wakes them up. "So, this is the munchkin?" Damon asks as he sits himself down next to Lizzie.

Lizzie looks at him curiously. "You must be one of mom and Uncle Stefan's friends?"

Damon laughs as Enzo sits on the other side of Lizzie. "Friend is one word for it. Yes. I'm Damon." Damon sticks out his hand and Lizzie shakes it.

"I'm Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Lizzie. And you?" Lizzie turns to face Enzo.

"Lorenzo, but everyone calls me Enzo."

"You talk funny, like Klaus." Lizzie comments, as she goes back to eating her waffles.

"So, she really is Klaus' daughter?" Damon asks.

Caroline nods. "Yeah, Klaus and Hayley's. But they hid her away from the supernatural war and I found her and adopted her. They came looking for her and found us." Caroline shrugged and drank down her blood.

"So, the miracle child of a hybrid and a werewolf." Damon looked at Lizzie suspiciously. "What can you do?"

"I like to sing." Lizzie replied.

"No, dear. I think what Damon means is what supernatural abilities do you have?" Enzo clarifies.

"I don't know." Lizzie wrinkles her brows in confusion.

"Try to compel me!" Damon exclaims.

"How do I do that?" Lizzie asks. Stefan and Caroline just stand back and watch.

"Look me in the eyes and focus. Tell me to do something." Damon crouches in front of Lizzie.

"Damon, you will quack like a duck." Lizzie giggles.

"I don't think it worked." Enzo snickers, wishing it had so he could see Damon quack like a duck. "Can you perform magic?"

"Never tried." Lizzie looks to Caroline.

"We are not trying magic in here. Nope."

"What about shifting? Can you become a wolf?" Damon asks.

"Again, we aren't trying." Caroline replies. "It's like having three kids." She grumbles.

"So what are you going to do about Klaus?" Stefan asks, pulling Caroline's attention away from the kids at the table.

"I don't know. I'm so torn. I want Klaus and, oddly, Hayley to be a part of Lizzie's life. They all deserve it. But I don't know if I can stick around. Where would I fit in?" Caroline's train of thought is interrupted by her cell phone ringing. "Speak of the devil." Caroline mutters. "Hello Klaus."

"Caroline, good morning. I was hoping to catch you before you made plans for the day."

"Ok, yeah. No plans yet."

"Perfect. I would like for you and Lizzie to join us for a family dinner tonight." Klaus says smoothly.

"On one condition."

"I'm listening."

Caroline smirks to herself. "Only if Stefan, Damon and Enzo are allowed to come with us. They are all technically part of my family."

"Damon and Enzo are hardly a part of Lizzie's family. They never even met her until last night." Klaus basically whines.

"They are my family, Klaus. It's all or nothing. You choose." Caroline stands her ground, knowing Klaus will give in. If she has to sit through dinner with him, she's going to at least make it uncomfortable for everyone.

"Fine. All of you may come. Be at the house around 5:30, please." Klaus relents. He doesn't want Damon or Enzo to come, but he needs to get back into Caroline's good graces.

"Ok, see you then." Caroline goes to hang up.

"Wait, Caroline." Klaus calls out, urgently.

"Uh, yeah?"

"May I speak with Lizzie? Please?"

Caroline is taken off guard. "Uh, yeah sure. Hang on." Caroline walks over to Lizzie and hands her the phone. "It's Klaus."

A dazzling smile is etched on Lizzie's face. "Hi Klaus!" Lizzie exclaims. Then she holds the phone away from her mouth and looks at her mom. "I'm going to take this in my room." Lizzie skips off to her bedroom, babbling happily to Klaus.

"Stef, what do I do?" Caroline asks, as she leans up against her best friend. Stefan looks at her quizzically. "Lizzie totally adores Klaus. I can tell. But I'm afraid."

"Care, she's his daughter. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her." Stefan tries to reassure Caroline.

"I don't think he will hurt her, at least not intentionally. But he could ruin her. Stefan, she's so sweet and innocent. And Klaus is just not. He could ruin my Lizzie." Caroline looks down at the ground and her voice gets softer. "He's already ruined me, in more than just one way."

Stefan wraps an arm around Caroline's shoulders and gives her a little hug. He can't find the words to make her feel better because this situation is foreign to them all.

* * *

><p>Lizzie comes bouncing out of the bedroom, waving Caroline's phone. "I've decided something, mommy."<p>

Caroline takes her phone back and stares at Lizzie, afraid of what Lizzie's decision is. "And what is that?"

"I want to start calling Klaus 'daddy'." Lizzie says, shyly. "Do you think he will mind?"

Caroline and Stefan exchange looks and Caroline bends down to her daughter's height. "I think he will love hearing you call him 'daddy'." Caroline says honestly. "What about Hayley?" Caroline dreads the answer, but she needs to know if she is being replaced in her daughter's life.

"Well, it would be weird to call her 'mom', when I already have a mom." Lizzie gifts her mother a sweet, proud smile. "But I've never had a daddy before. And I guess Klaus really just feels like a daddy to me."

Caroline can't hold back her smile at not being replaced, yet. "Ok. Let's go get ready. We can do some sightseeing before we need to get ready for dinner with your daddy and his family."

* * *

><p>Caroline, Lizzie, Stefan, Damon and Enzo spend the day sightseeing around New Orleans. They have a blast and Damon and Enzo really come to enjoy Lizzie. They all filter back to the apartment to freshen up and get ready for dinner with the Mikaelsons. "Ok, we need to be there by 5:30, so I think as long as we are all ready by 5, we should be ok." Caroline looks to the other people in the apartment for their acknowledgements. Damon tips his glass to Caroline, Enzo and Lizzie, who is currently riding on his back, both salute and Stefan just smiles and nods. The group gets ready and are filing out the door of the apartment building when Lizzie shrieks.<p>

"Oh my gosh. Mommy, a limo!" Lizzie is jumping up and down, clapping her little hands.

Caroline sighs and covers her eyes with her hands. "Stef, can you go and make sure that this is not for us?"

Stefan goes to the driver, who is waiting patiently by the back door of the limo. "I hope it's for us!" Lizzie exclaims, not holding back her excitement.

"Sorry, Care." Stefan says as he comes back. "Klaus sent a limo to bring us to dinner." Caroline hangs her head and follows her bouncing daughter into the limo.

"Wow. My daddy sent us a limo to ride in." Lizzie has been obsessed with trying out the word 'daddy'. Lizzie is snuggled up between Stefan and Damon, and is just admiring the limo's interior. "We're going to my daddy's house in a limo. Mom! Take a picture of me. Then send it to Clara's mommy. She will be so jealous!"

Caroline rubs her temples, but complies with her daughter's wishes.

* * *

><p>They arrive at the Mikaelson home, soon enough and even Damon and Enzo are impressed by the size of the place. "Come on, follow me." Lizzie marches up to the front door and looks at it for a minute, debating what to do. A cunning smile stretches on her face and she just pulls the massive door open and walks in like she owns the place.<p>

Klaus could hear the limo approaching, so he finishes fixing his suit jacket and begins his trek to the front door. He is standing halfway down the stair case when the door opens and in waltzes his daughter. Klaus can't help but smile as how comfortable she is in his home. He holds in a chuckle at the way Lizzie is dressed. Her wavy hair is in a side pony tail, which looks like she did it herself. She has on black tights, with a blue and green plaid knee length skirt. It's topped with a t-shirt that is green with blue polka dots and Klaus can only imagine that Lizzie picked the outfit out herself. Her independence and personality are definitely two things he adores about his daughter.

Hayley comes around the corner, and welcomes Lizzie. "Hi, Lizzie."

"Hi Hayley." Lizzie timidly approaches Hayley and gives her a hug. Hayley nearly tears up at the sign of affection from her daughter.

Klaus arrives at the bottom of the stair case and Lizzie locks eyes on him. "Daddy!" She runs at Klaus at full speed and jumps into his arms. Caroline, Stefan, Damon and Enzo watch from the door way and wait on baited breath to see Klaus' reaction. Klaus scans the group at the doorway until his eyes meet Caroline's. He takes a beat to appraise her body hugging jeans, three inch heels that only make her legs longer and the bright blue halter top that shows off her shoulders and upper back. When Klaus' eyes reach Caroline's face again, she nods and gives him an encouraging smile.

Klaus focuses back on Lizzie and he wraps her in his arms and kisses her on the cheek. "Well, hello my daughter." He says proudly.

Hayley watches the interaction with disappointment that she is not given the title of 'mom' yet, but Caroline's presence is still strong and Hayley knows she must give Lizzie time.

Klaus carries Lizzie into the dining room, where the other Mikaelsons and their guests are waiting. Stefan links his arm with Caroline's and they follow Klaus in, with Damon and Enzo behind them. The table is massive, as they have a lot of people to fit around it. Elijah sits at one end of the table and Klaus claims the chair at the other end. Klaus deposits Lizzie in the chair to his right and everyone else fills in the rest of the chairs. Hayley scoops up the chair on the other side of Lizzie, and forces Caroline to sit to Klaus' left and across from her daughter. The first ten minutes are awkward, as Rebekah and Stefan switch back and forth between eye sex and avoiding eye contact, Kol and Damon just glare at each other, Marcel's eyes dart between Lizzie and Klaus repeatedly, Cami glares at Caroline for hurting Klaus and Davina studies Lizzie. But Lizzie is blissfully unaware as she just smiles at her daddy adoringly. The food comes out and the awkward silence is filled with people eating and the start of conversations.

"So, Kol. How has life been treating you?" Damon mocks.

"Damon, my least favorite Salvatore. How did you earn an invite into my family home?" Kol responds, but Damon just laughs.

Enzo turns to Rebekah and gives her a flirty smile. "Rebekah." He drawls.

"Save it." Rebekah holds up her hand in front of his face. "I'm not interested." Rebekah turns back to Stefan and smiles sweetly. Stefan returns the gesture, causing Enzo to roll his eyes.

"So Caroline. How much longer do you plan to stay in New Orleans?" Cami asks, not even trying to hold in her hostility for the blonde. Cami realizes that she will never hold a place in Klaus' heart like Caroline does, but it bothers her that Caroline also has the power to hurt Klaus, and uses it.

"Not sure." Caroline trails off, as it is not a discussion she wants to get into with the entire Mikaelson clan.

"Lizzie, have you been enjoying New Orleans?" Hayley asks and most of the table quiets down to hear the young girl's answer.

"I have. There's so much to do here. Plus the city is just fun. It feels more alive than Dallas." Lizzie says as she munches on her dinner. Caroline forces herself to plaster on a fake smile to match the ecstatic smiles adorning the Mikaelsons' faces.

"I was thinking." Davina's voice is quiet, but everyone turns to look at her. "We are still unsure of what supernatural abilities Lizzie possesses. I could do a spell on her to see what she has."

"Really?" Lizzie's eyes are wide with intrigue. "Can she?" Lizzie looks around the table to her mom and dad.

"I think it would actually be a good idea." Klaus agrees.

"Let's do it." Hayley agrees. "What do you need for the spell?"

Davina hesitates answering as she looks to Lizzie who is no longer smiling. Lizzie is staring at Caroline, pleading with her to agree. "I won't do it unless my mom says its ok." Hayley holds her tongue knowing that Lizzie is referring to Caroline. The whole table watches Caroline in silence. Caroline nods under the pressure. "I just need to gather a grimiore and then I would need Lizzie's blood and the blood of her biological parents."

"Then we shall do the spell tomorrow morning. Is that ok with everyone?" Klaus looks to Hayley who nods, happily, Davina who is nodding, and Caroline who looks pained, but gives Klaus curt nod anyways.

As dinner winds down, Hayley pushes her chair out and holds out her hand for Lizzie. "I want to show you something, Lizzie." Lizzie looks to Caroline for approval and happily leaves the table as Hayley mentions something about a heated pool.

"Ok, Stefan. You promised." Rebekah stands up and literally pulls Stefan to his feet. "We're going out dancing." She says with a smirk plastered on her face. Caroline waves her fingers at her friend and smiles at the despair on his face.

"Thanks for dinner, but we are off to enjoy the spoils of your fine city." Enzo bows to Klaus, comically. "Have a good night, gorgeous." He winks at Caroline.

"We promise not to kill anyone, and if we come home tonight, we will be quiet. Bye Blondie!" Damon waves and they vamp off.

Finn bids good night and retires to his room for the night. Davina, Marcel and Cami head out, with Davina promising to be back in the morning. Kol leaves to go cause mischief and mayhem and Elijah regrettably leaves to watch over and/or clean up after Kol.

Klaus looks around the now empty room, save for himself and Caroline. He knows this is his opportunity to make up for everything that happened last night. "Caroline." He calls her attention and Caroline visibly struggles with looking him in the eyes. "I wanted to apologize-"

"Let me stop you right there, Klaus." Caroline interrupts. Klaus stares at Caroline in shock. "We both know that you don't really mean it." Caroline gives Klaus a moment to argue and when he doesn't she continues. "That's who you are. I just forget sometimes. I forget that you are the big bad hybrid with over 1000 years of intimidation and torture under your belt. It's actually easy to forget when you are sweet, romantic and attentive. You have so many sides and when you show me the human side, I forget about the tyrant king of New Orleans." Caroline takes a quick drink of her wine and Klaus just stares at the woman who holds his heart. "But I understand how important this city is to you. This is part of your legacy. I understand that you need to rule this city as the hybrid king, not a love sick puppy. But I have been in second place in my own life for so long, that I need a break. I need to be the most important person to someone, even if that someone is me. You have other priorities, your city, and your people. Your family." Caroline takes another drink and Klaus just cannot believe how easily Caroline can see through him and understand him. "I will stay here for the two weeks I promised Lizzie. But if Lizzie decides she wants to stay here, with you and Hayley and your family." Caroline trails off and tries to hold her tears in. "I can't. I can't stay here and have to pretend to be happy. I deserve to actually be happy. Like I was when it was just me and Lizzie. Without Lizzie, I need to put myself first. Make myself happy. I want to be happy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong> Hey readers, I know I ended this chapter at a weird place, but the next one will pick up right where this one left off. I just wanted to get this out to you and not have it be an insanely long chapter followed by a super short chapter. Anyways, the real point of this is a personal author's note, so feel free to skip it! I have recently joined the world of tumblr and I really enjoy getting to see all the wonderful things that the talented members of the Klaroline fandom post. I would love to follow you, my readers and support you as you have been supporting my story. Please review or PM me your tumblr info and I will follow you! You are welcome to follow me at tippybabe093, but I do not post a lot of Klaroline. I do repost things and like them, but my own posts are mainly dedicated to my number one passion, my kids. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Hello there! I come bearing a new chapter! Now, based on all the wonderful reviews I have received, it seems that most readers have already decided whether they would like to see Lizzie stay with Caroline or with the Mikaelsons. She does make her decision in this chapter. But please, stick with me, even if it's not the way you wanted the story to go. It's not quite finished yet, so be patient! I absolutely adore all you readers and I hope you will continue along for the ride. :) Thank you all for your support and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>A few minutes pass, as Klaus regains his composure after Caroline's admission. His eyes lock on Caroline and he's fighting the temptation to allow his thumb to wipe away her silent tears. "I understand, Caroline. I do. Your happiness is important." Klaus slips his hand over Caroline's. "I do wish you would stay, if it was what Lizzie wanted." Klaus' eyes pierce Caroline and she can see just how honest and open he is being. "My deepest desire would be for you to be able to find happiness, here, with Lizzie and me."<p>

Caroline hates the vulnerability she sees in Klaus, knowing that she cannot give him what he wants. "I was happy with Lizzie. The life she and I had in Dallas was fulfilling for me." Caroline admits, holding back the desire to pull her hand away from Klaus'. "If Lizzie chooses to stay here, it's because she wants the chance at a supernatural life, with you and Hayley. It's not fair for me to stick around and deny the three of you the opportunity to bond and be together. I would be on the sidelines, only helping out when she needed me. Second choice again." Caroline flips her hand over so she can hold Klaus'. She feels the tingles from his warm skin and she smiles looking down at their hands. "Thank you for understanding, but it might be time for me to find my own happy."

Klaus' eyes dart back and forth between Caroline's face and their hands, resting on the table. "You deserve to be happy, love." Klaus whispers.

Their honest moment is broken when wet footsteps are heard trekking through the house. Caroline looks up to see Lizzie, nearly dead on her feet and soaked to the bone, clutching Hayley's hand and leaning on her biological mother to stand up. "What happened?" Caroline asks as she stands up from the table and briskly walks to Lizzie.

"We went swimming." Hayley shrugs. "I think I tired her out."

"I'll say." Klaus approaches Lizzie and leaves a kiss on the top of her head. "Did you have fun?"

"Mmm hmm." Lizzie hums as she throws herself at Caroline.

"Say good night, Liz." Caroline prompts as she easily lifts Lizzie up. Lizzie rests her head on Caroline's shoulder and wraps her arms around Caroline's neck. Lizzie sleepily nods and lifts her hand in a tiny wave to Klaus and Hayley. "We'll be back in the morning." Caroline promises as she carries her daughter back to their apartment.

* * *

><p>Hayley turns to Klaus, her eyes shining with joy and optimism. "She's really warming up to us, to New Orleans." Klaus glances over at Hayley and tries to share in her joy. "I think she will choose to stay." Klaus smiles at Hayley because she is just too ecstatic about the idea of Lizzie choosing them. It sends a small pain through Klaus' undead heart to think that Lizzie would unknowingly be choosing them over the woman who has raised her for the past five years. "She couldn't stop talking about Davina doing the spell. I think she really wants to be a part of this world."<p>

"Fantastic." Klaus comments, though his heart is not in it. How will he go about raising Lizzie knowing that it hurt Caroline so much? Knowing that Caroline will be the one to walk away and not come back this time. Klaus notices Hayley giving him a strange look and he forces his face into a blinding smile, dimples and all. Hayley bounces off to go get things prepared for tomorrow and Klaus slinks down into a chair and tries to drown his sadness and fears in bourbon.

* * *

><p>The next morning comes way too quickly for Caroline. She tries to get things ready for herself and Lizzie to do the spell. Caroline is busying herself around the apartment and Lizzie is shoveling don her breakfast. "I wonder what awesome powers I will have." Lizzie muses to Damon. "Maybe I'll be like some kind of magic princess." Damon laughs at the young girl.<p>

Enzo is sitting at the table with Lizzie and Damon, but his focus is on Caroline. He watches how she seems to be stressed and worried over a little spell. Enzo smoothly leaves the table and pulls Caroline into the hallway, away from Hope. "Talk to me, Goldilocks. What's got you all crazy this morning?" Enzo asks, still holding Caroline's hands hostage.

"It's nothing. No big deal." Caroline tries to wave it off and pulls on her hands.

"Caroline." Enzo pulls her attention back to him by actually calling her by her name. "Are you ok?"

Caroline looks at Lizzie, talking animatedly with Damon. "I'm not ok. But I will be." Caroline nods and she allows her frantic thoughts to disperse.

"I want you to know, that no matter how all this ends. I am here for you." Enzo's face transforms from concerned to his usual smirk. "Even if you need to run away for a bit. I'll run with you."

Caroline lets a little chuckle drift past her lips. "Thank you, Enzo." They part ways and move to the kitchen to join Damon and Lizzie.

The door slowly opens and Stefan timidly walks into the apartment, still wearing his clothes from last night. "Uh, Hey guys."

Caroline scans Stefan's appearance, taking in how rumpled his clothes look and how he looks tired and his hair is disheveled. "Trying to sneak back in. Where were you last night, baby bro?" Damon shakes his head, playfully scolding his brother.

"I was out with Bekah." Stefan mumbles and unsuccessfully tries to make his hair look remotely as styled as it usually is.

Caroline makes a gagging face at Stefan, causing Enzo to spit out his food in laughter. "Mommy, stop it." Lizzie places her hands on her hips. She slips out of her chair and walks up to Stefan. She wraps her little arms around his waist and sighs, wistfully. "I think it's romantic. A love that stretches across the decades."

"I don't know if you could call what they have love. Maybe making lo-" Damon begins.

"Hey Damon!" Caroline slaps the back of Damon's head. "Lizzie is seven. There are things that we haven't quite gotten around to talking about yet." Caroline hisses, quietly. Enzo laughs again and Stefan removes himself to go shower and take a nap.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Lizzie decide to walk to the Mikaelson Mansion. Lizzie has so much excitement that she can hardly be still. Caroline thinks that a nice walk might help to alleviate the energy. Lizzie skips most of the way and pretty much drags Caroline along. Lizzie takes off into a full blown run when they arrive outside the house. She pulls the door open and impatiently waits for Caroline to join her in the foyer of the home.<p>

"Hi Lizzie. Hi Caroline." Davina is also waiting in the foyer, seeming less comfortable in the massive home than Lizzie.

"Hi Davina!" Lizzie exclaims.

"Elizabeth, you need to calm down. Control yourself." Caroline places her hands on her daughter's shoulders and puts some pressure on them to help still the energetic child. "Hi Davina. So what exactly are you going to be doing for this spell?"

"Wonderful question, love." Klaus moves down the stairs gracefully and Lizzie wrenches herself out of Caroline's hold to launch at Klaus.

"Hi Daddy!" Lizzie's arms wrap tightly around Klaus' broad shoulders and Caroline would be completely moved by the affection shared between father and daughter, if it weren't for the current circumstances.

"You are certainly in a good mood, darling." Klaus comments as his arms loosen around her middle, allowing her to slide back down to the floor. "Hello, Caroline." Klaus drawls at Caroline.

Before Caroline can answer, Hayley emerges from behind a closed door. "So, are we ready?" She shares some of Lizzie's excitement.

"Ok, so I need Klaus, Hayley and Lizzie's blood. Then I need to chant over Lizzie's body." Davina explains, as they make themselves comfortable in the living room.

"Is it gonna hurt?" Lizzie asks, looking to Caroline.

"No, it shouldn't hurt." Davina replies, in a comforting tone. Davina hands a bowl to Hayley, along with a small knife. Hayley cuts her hand and lets some blood drop into the bowl. The bowl and knife is passed to Klaus who does the same.

Lizzie looks at the knife and the blood and shrinks back into the couch. "I don't know if I want to do this anymore." Her voice is shaky and she is obviously scared.

Caroline looks at the dumbfounded faces of Klaus and Hayley. She huffs and walks over to Lizzie. Caroline takes the knife in one hand and holds Lizzie's chin in the other. "Remember last summer when you wanted to learn to ride a bike?" Lizzie nods and Caroline lets go of her chin. She positions Lizzie's hand over the bowl. "Remember when you fell off and skinned both of your knees?"

Lizzie nods again. "You told me that it was ok to be afraid. Because you can't be brave if you weren't afraid of anything first."

"Be brave, Lizzie." Caroline murmurs and quickly pierces Lizzie's palm. The blood dribbles out and Lizzie winces in pain, but smiles when Davina takes the bowl away. Caroline pulls a Band-Aid out of her purse and covers the cut on Lizzie's hand.

Davina takes the bowl and begins to mutter some words in Latin. She reaches her hand out for Lizzie and they sit on the floor, across from each other with the bowl of blood between them. Davina continues to speak softly in the dead language and Lizzie just watches Davina in awe.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Caroline."<p>

Caroline jerks her head away from Lizzie and Davina and it takes a minute for Hayley's words to register with her. "Uh, what?"

"Thank you. For backing us up on this." Hayley elaborates. She turns her attention towards Lizzie and Davina. "It's important for us to know what abilities she has and what training she will need. But she wouldn't have done it, if you didn't agree." Hayley points out.

"You're welcome. But I did it for Lizzie. I could see that she is really interested in this supernatural stuff and she was really excited to have this spell done." Caroline admits and notices just how quiet and subdued Klaus has been this morning. Klaus is watching Lizzie thoughtfully, thought every minute or so, his eyes wander to glance at Caroline for a few seconds.

"I understand that you have been Lizzie's mom for the past five years. And I'm thankful for all you have done for her. I'm just curious, do you think she could ever accept me as her mom, too?" Hayley asks, her voice is dripping with vulnerability.

"I honestly don't know." Caroline focuses on Lizzie and desperately avoids Klaus' intense stare.

"I don't intend to replace you, but she could just be one of those lucky kids with two moms." Hayley laughs thinking how lucky Lizzie would be to have two very different but loving moms.

"I guess that would depend on if she decides to stay in New Orleans or go back to Dallas." Caroline murmurs as Klaus' eyes flash back to Caroline. He scans her face intently, begging her to look at him so he can see if she has changed her mind about not staying.

* * *

><p>Silence extends for the next hour, as Davina is in a trance, mumbling quietly. She snaps out of it, gasping for a breath and looking around, wildly. Her eyes focus on Lizzie, who is still sitting crisscross on the floor, across from her. "Did you figure it out?" Lizzie asks, eagerly.<p>

Davina gives the girl a smile and nods. "Well, out with it, witch." Klaus demands, standing up and helping Lizzie off the floor.

"I think you should call your family here. Then I can tell everyone at once." Davina explains.

Klaus quickly texts his siblings and then shoves his phone back in his pocket. "They should be here momentarily. Klaus turns his attention to Lizzie. "Do you want a snack?"

Lizzie grabs his hand and starts pulling Klaus towards the kitchen. "Do you have any oranges? I love oranges."

Klaus helps Lizzie grab some snacks and by the time they wander back into the living room, the rest of the Mikaelsons have joined them. "Well, Davina. What did you find out?" Klaus asks impatiently.

"Lizzie is what could only be described as a tribrid. She has the gift of magic, the werewolf gene and a hidden vampire gene. She won't have the ability to turn into a wolf unless she kills someone, activating the werewolf gene. She won't have any of the benefits or disadvantages of being a vampire unless she dies. But she does not need the aid of vampire blood in her system to turn, it's already there." Davina takes a moment and looks around at the faces of Lizzie and her family. Lizzie is enthralled and Hayley and Klaus both look like proud parents. Davina's heart goes out to Caroline who looks sad. "As for her magic, Lizzie could probably begin training and doing some simple spells as soon as you allow it." Davina avoids the awkwardness of picking a parent to direct the comment at and just smiles at Lizzie. "I'd be more than willing to work with her and train her."

Lizzie's eyes widen with elation and a smile nearly splits her face in half. "Oh, mom. I want to. Can I? Can I?" She excitedly bounces towards Caroline. "Please? Can we stay in New Orleans so I can learn magic and be around all my family?" Lizzie begs, innocently.

Caroline nods sadly, but forces a fake smile on her face. Lizzie is too excited to really notice how forced her mom's smile is. She turns to look at Hayley and Klaus and take in their reactions. Hayley's smile matches Lizzie's and it becomes obvious that they are indeed mother and daughter. Klaus' smile is not forced like Caroline's but it hardly reaches his eyes. Lizzie looks between Hayley and Klaus and compares their reactions. "Daddy, aren't you happy that we are staying?" She asks, sitting down next to him.

"Of course I am, darling." Klaus replies and wraps an arm around her shoulders, hugging her to him. His eyes drift to Caroline, who is sitting still and quiet, while the rest of the room is buzzing with excitement.

"You don't look as happy as Hayley does." Lizzie points out.

Klaus lets out a little laugh and he kisses the top of her head. "Trust me, I am very happy that you chose to stay in New Orleans."

Caroline watches the interaction and sighs to herself. "Hey Liz. How about we get your settled in here and I will go back to Dallas to pack up your stuff?" Caroline offers and Klaus can see that it is killing her, slowly.

"You mean our stuff?" Lizzie corrects her mom.

"Yeah." Caroline says softly, not wanting to lie to her daughter, but not wanting to get into anything with all the Mikaelsons around.

"We need to get your room set up!" Rebekah hops off the chair she was sitting in. "Come Lizzie, Caroline will grab your stuff from the apartment and you can pick whichever room in the mansion you want to be your bedroom." Lizzie races over to Rebekah and follows her upstairs. Hayley gives Caroline an appreciative smile and leaves to catch up to Lizzie and Rebekah.

"Caroline." Klaus walks over and tries to take her hand.

Caroline pulls her hand away. "Don't Klaus. I'll be back in about ten minutes." Caroline vamps out of the house, leaving Klaus standing in the middle of the room, with a distraught look on his face. Elijah is the only witness to the scene and he takes it in quietly, wondering what exactly has occurred between his brother and Caroline.

* * *

><p>Caroline returns within ten minutes and follows Lizzie's voice up to the room she has chosen. The room is large, much bigger than her room in Dallas. There is a large picture window that overlooks the city and stationed below it is a plush window seat. There is an adjoining bathroom that has a tub large enough for Lizzie to swim in. "Don't you just love this room, mom? I don't know if I will ever want to leave." She sighs, dreamily. "Which room are you going to pick? Do you want me to help you?" Lizzie bounces off of her bed and goes to the door.<p>

"No, it's not necessary." Caroline says softly. "I need to return to Dallas for a few days so I can get the rest of your stuff. So, I won't need a room here."

"Yet." Lizzie adds and Caroline still doesn't have the heart to tell her daughter she will never need a room at the Mikaelson Mansion.

Caroline sends texts out to Damon, Enzo and Stefan letting them know of Lizzie's decision and her plans. Damon responds to tell her that he's heading out to go find Elena. He wishes Caroline luck. Stefan and Enzo both show up at the Mikaelson home as Caroline is gathering the Mikaelson's together. "I'd like to make some suggestions." Caroline begins and Klaus laughs, remembering the last time she did that. "Lizzie is still new to the world of the supernatural, and while you don't need to hide your nature from her, it might be a good idea to keep the feeding to a minimum, in her presence that is. And the killing. No killing. And don't use this house for your dalliances." Caroline looks predominantly at Kol, who pretends to be offended.

"What's a dalliance?" Lizzie asks, standing beside her mom.

"Don't worry about it, Liz. Grown up stuff." Lizzie nods but smiles brightly when Kol winks at her.

"Don't worry, Care. I'll keep them in line." Stefan comes up behind Caroline and wraps her in a hug.

"Are you staying for a while, Uncle Stefan?"

"Of course Liz. Someone has to keep an eye on you." Stefan ruffles Lizzie's hair.

"Have no fear Gorgeous, I'll keep you company on your road trip." Enzo calls out, from the doorway he is leaning up against. Caroline turns to Enzo and mouths the words 'thank you'.

"Ok, come here Liz." Caroline squats down and opens her arms. Lizzie flies into them and the two share a tight embrace. "I love you, more than anything." Caroline whispers into Lizzie's ear.

"I love you too, mommy." Lizzie's voice breaks a little, as a sob comes through.

"I'll be back in a couple of days. And I'm sure you will have so much fun, you won't even miss me." A few stray tears slide down Caroline's cheeks.

"I will miss you every day!" Lizzie cries.

"Then I will call you, every day. OK?" Caroline pulls away enough to lay her eyes on her daughter's teary face.

"I love you, mommy." Lizzie repeats.

"I love you too, my little Lizzie." Caroline replies. The Mikaelsons all watch the emotional moment, silently. Caroline finally peels herself away from Lizzie and stands up.

"I'll be waiting in the car, Gorgeous." Enzo drawls and he walks out of the house.

"Call me later." Stefan demands as he leaves a kiss on Caroline's cheek.

"Always." Caroline gives him a hug and very faintly whispers. "Thanks, Stef."

Klaus offers his arm to walk Caroline out. Caroline sighs, but takes it anyways. They stop a few feet away from the car and Klaus places his hands on Caroline's shoulders, turning her to face him. "Please think about it. Think about staying." Caroline swallows thickly. "Maybe some time away might make you change your mind about leaving Lizzie altogether." Klaus suggests.

"I don't know." Caroline mumbles. Klaus' hands slide up Caroline's shoulders, along her neck and rest on her cheeks. They just stare at each other for a minute, both feeling the connection that runs through them. "I'll be back in two or three days." Caroline says, trying to break the moment.

"I'll be waiting." Klaus leans forward and leaves a kiss on her forehead. He vamps away into the house, leaving Caroline stunned and strangely cold. She takes a deep breath and gets into the car.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **Hey there darling readers! Here is the next chapter! It's been a crazy week for me, so please pardon any mistakes! I decided that I wanted to make sure this got out tonight, so there might be a few grammatical errors I didn't catch. I hope you all enjoy, and please feel free to review or PM me with any ideas, questions or comments! I love hearing from you!

* * *

><p>Lizzie is still bouncing around her new bedroom, chatting to Hayley who is perched on Lizzie's bed just smiling happily. A knock at the door, stops Lizzie's excited chatter. "Elizabeth, Hayley." Elijah appears at the door, smoothing out his suit coat.<p>

"Hi Uncle Elijah." Lizzie tries the name out.

Elijah is taken aback by the unfamiliar term, but recovers quickly so Lizzie doesn't notice. "Dinner is ready."

"Thanks Elijah." Hayley says, hoping off the bed and holding out her hand to Lizzie. Lizzie easily grasps Hayley's hand and then reaches out to Elijah with her other one.

"What's for dinner?" Lizzie asks, looking up at Elijah with curious blue eyes.

"Pizza!" Shouts Kol from the bottom of the stairs.

"My favorite!" Lizzie releases Hayley and Elijah's hands and bounds down the stairs. She runs into Klaus and nearly falls backwards.

Klaus scoops the girl up before she can fall down. "Easy there, Lizzie." Klaus places her in a chair at the table and the Mikaelsons all settle down for a less than their usual elegance dinner. Between bites, Lizzie prattles on about learning magic, exploring New Orleans, and being a princess. The Mikaelsons are surprised at how at ease the whole scene is for everyone and for the moment they feel a sense of peace and completion.

* * *

><p>After dinner finishes up, Hayley offers to Lizzie to pick out a movie for the whole family to watch. Lizzie takes off for the media room and Klaus pulls Hayley aside. "Does she not have a bed time we need to stick to?" Klaus asks.<p>

"Caroline didn't really leave me with any instructions. I figure Lizzie is with us, so we can decide those things now. It's not like she has anywhere to go tomorrow." Hayley dismisses Klaus and rushes to sit with Lizzie as she picks out the movie.

Klaus shakes his head and joins his daughter on the couch, feeling a little concerned with how the next few days are going to go.

Lizzie makes it almost the entire way through the movie. With only about ten minutes left, her eyelids finally lose their battle and flutter shut and her head falls over onto Klaus' arm. Klaus freezes for just a moment, but relaxes to see his daughter, finally home with him. It feels so human, to be watching a movie with his daughter and her mother. Then the thought hits him. Caroline. Caroline must be a wreck, especially since Lizzie was her humanity for five years. A small part of Klaus actually feels guilty for forcing Caroline and Lizzie to come to New Orleans. Klaus sighs as the movie ends. Hayley has a look of elation on her face as she takes in her sleeping daughter. "I'll bring her to bed." Hayley offers.

"Alright, but then we need to talk. To my siblings too. We need to decide how we are going to progress now that we have Lizzie home." Klaus allows Hayley to scoop Lizzie up, off of him and he stands up to leave a soft kiss on Lizzie's forehead.

* * *

><p>Klaus paces in the sitting room, a glass of liquor in hand. Kol is draped over a chair, doing something on his phone. Elijah is standing near Klaus, also with a drink in hand. Rebekah is lounging on the couch, looking bored. Finn is sitting primly by the window. Hayley finally enters the room. "Wonderful, she's here. What do we need to discuss, big brother?" Rebekah huffs. She and Stefan have plans tonight and she has to put them on hold until Klaus gives them whatever lecture or threats he has planned.<p>

"Since Lizzie will be staying here in New Orleans, we need to decide on a course of action for her magic training and her schooling. I decided to allow you all to join in the discussion." Klaus addresses his siblings and Hayley.

Rebekah huffs at the idea of Klaus allowing them to have an opinion of how he helps to raise his daughter. "What about Caroline? Does she not get to be a part of this?" Rebekah asks, not that she cares what the blonde vampire has to say, but she does wonder.

"Lizzie is here with us, Caroline can add her input when she returns." Hayley remarks. "I think we still need to be careful with Lizzie. Homeschooling is the best option. Keep her in the house, incase any other threats pop up."

"Do you really think keeping the child cooped up will be good for her?" Elijah asks. He places his drink down on a table. "One of the topics she was so adamant about at dinner was exploring the city. I do not believe homeschooling her and hiding her away will bode well."

"I agree, Elijah." Klaus turns to Hayley. "We can't keep her hidden away. She will resent us for it. We can, however, send her to a private school. Small enough that we can compel anyone we need to, but large enough that it will seem normal to her." Klaus adds.

"Perfect. Now that that has been solved." Rebekah pulled herself off the couch. "Stefan is waiting for me."

At that moment, Stefan chooses to enter the room, soaking wet from head to toe. "You look liked a drowned kitten!" Kol laughs, pointing at Stefan.

Even Klaus has to hold his laughter in. "It's a down pour out there." Stefan comments and Rebekah sends him a comforting look.

A sudden, loud clap of thunder explodes and shakes the house. It passes quickly, but it leaves Lizzie screaming in its wake. The vampires all speed up to the room housing the little girl. Lizzie is sitting up in her bed, cowering with the blankets up to her chin. Her eyes are shut tightly and she is wailing. Hayley and Klaus each flash to one side of the girl and both try to soothe her. "It's ok, Lizzie. It's just thunder." Hayley rubs Lizzie's back. Lizzie shakes her head furiously and continues to wail.

Klaus smooths down Lizzie's hair, pulling it away from her tear stained face. "Lizzie, you are ok. You're safe." He registers the irony in the last time he felt the need to assure someone they were safe it was Caroline.

"I want mommy!" Lizzie calls out, in between sobs. Hayley and Klaus exchange a weary look.

"It's ok, we are here." Hayley pleads with the crying girl.

"I know." Lizzie hiccups. "But I want my mommy!" A group of all powerful vampires, witches and hybrids and no one can calm down a sobbing seven year old girl.

"Just call Caroline." Stefan pipes in from the hallway. Seven pairs of eyes focus on Stefan. "Lizzie, do you want to talk to your mom?"

Lizzie leans into Klaus, wiping her steady stream of tears and nods softly. Klaus dials Caroline's number and waits patiently.

"Ugh, Klaus. What do you need?" Caroline moans, she had fallen asleep on the couch after drinking her weight in red wine.

"Lizzie needs to talk to you." Klaus replies, almost shamefully.

"Oh." Caroline pauses and sits up on the couch. "Put her on, please."

Klaus hands the phone to Lizzie, who is still leaning into him. "Mommy." Lizzie sobs.

"It's ok, Liz." Caroline soothes. "What happened? Why are you so sad?"

"There was thunder." Lizzie instantly begins to calm down as soon as she hears Caroline's voice.

"Oh, my sweet girl." Caroline sighs. "We have talked about this. There is nothing to fear during a thunderstorm." Caroline looks out of her own window, seeing nothing but a clear sky, with the moon and stars shining brightly.

"Will you sing to me?" Lizzie asks, quietly. Her tears have trailed off, though Klaus still has some damp spots on his shirt from when she was crying harder.

Caroline sighs, rubbing her face. "Ok." Caroline softly sings an old lullaby her grandmother used to sing to her.

The Mikaelsons listen in, impressed and watch as Lizzie hums along and her blood shot eyes begin to close. She falls asleep before Caroline finishes and the phone drops to the bed. Klaus slides Lizzie back into her bed and picks up the phone. The group begins to disperse and Klaus puts the phone to his ear. "Caroline?"

Caroline stops her singing and nearly drops the phone in shock. "Uh, yeah? Is Lizzie ok?"

"Yes, she fell asleep a moment ago. Thank you." Klaus continues to stand in his daughter's room, watching over her.

"Um, yeah. You're welcome. If it happens again, just take her to a window and show her the storm. Let her see that it is nothing to be scared off." Caroline explains. "She's always hated thunder storms."

"I will remember that. How is packing going?" Klaus hates that he is still hopeful that Caroline will change her mind and stay in New Orleans with him.

"It's hard. This is the only home she has ever really know. It's been my only constant home since I left Mystic Falls." Caroline sits on her couch and folds her legs under her. "It's just hard, letting her go."

"You don't have to." Klaus simply says.

"I know." Caroline replies and they both sit there in silence for a few minutes. "I better get going."

"Ok. Thank you again, Caroline."

"You're welcome. Bye Klaus."

"Goodbye Caroline." Klaus hangs up the phone and takes one more look at Lizzie. "I'll get your mom to stay with us, eventually. If it's the last thing I do." He promises.

* * *

><p>Caroline wakes up in a terrible mood. Not even her favorite morning beverage of blood mixed with coffee helps. She grumbles to herself as she puts boxes together in her living room. A knock at her door, takes her away from her project. She is stunned to see Damon Salvatore standing there with his arms around a smiley Elena Gilbert and a very annoyed looking Bonnie Bennett. "Care!" Elena detaches herself from Damon and wraps Caroline in a tight hug.<p>

Bonnie shoves Damon's arm off her shoulders. "Ugh." She glares at Damon and then turns her attention on Caroline. "Hi Caroline."

Caroline takes a minute to take in Bonnie. Her hair has grown out a little and she looks a little older, more mature. "Bonnie!" Caroline hugs her long lost friend. "Where have you been?"

"I found a coven. In Boston. It's been a great experience. Relearning magic, alongside other witches." Bonnie's smile only proves just how happy she is.

"That's wonderful, Bon. I'm so happy for you!" Caroline gushes.

Elena links her arms with her two friends. "But we are here for you. Damon said you were going through something?"

Caroline locks eyes with Damon over her shoulder and he just shrugs. "I figured as amazing of a companion as Enzo is, you might need your girls to get your through this."

Caroline smiles at Damon and silently thanks him, as Elena pulls her into the apartment and the door is closed in his face. "What exactly did Damon tell you?" Caroline asks.

Bonnie looks around the apartment and smiles at all the pictures of Caroline and Lizzie living a simple human life. "He told us that you adopted a little girl."

"I already knew that!" Elena chirps.

"And that she just happened to be Klaus and Hayley's child." Bonnie continued.

"Who knew that Klaus and Hayley could create something so cute?" Elena gushes, looking at pictures of Lizzie. "She's gotten so big. I think the last time you sent me a picture she was only five." Elena muses.

Bonnie sends a glare at Elena. "And now she's decided to stay with her birth parents in New Orleans." Bonnie finishes up.

"Yeah, well she didn't realize she was choosing them over me." Caroline admits.

"Then why don't you join them in New Orleans?" Bonnie asks.

"And do what? Co-parent a child with Klaus and Hayley? No thank you. Lizzie will be happier there anyways. She's part witch and they have a witch to train her. She will be safe and well taken care of." Caroline defends.

"What about loved? Will she be well loved?" Elena questions, looking at a particularly sweet picture of Caroline and Lizzie cuddled together, sleeping on the couch. A picture she assumes was taken by Stefan.

"Ok, enough about my sad story. Help me make these boxes and tell me what you two have been up to." The three girls fall into a comfortable conversation, like no time has passed. Elena talks about her travels and how she believes she is finally ready to give Damon another chance. Bonnie tells Caroline more about her coven and this cute warlock she knows in Boston.

* * *

><p>Hayley wakes up earlier than usual, so she can prepare a breakfast for Lizzie. She works for half an hour making pancakes and sausage. Lizzie comes downstairs, her hair a tangled mess and her face still a little blotchy from her crying. "I made breakfast." Hayley announces.<p>

Lizzie takes a seat between Klaus and Elijah and her smile fades as the platter of pancakes is set down in front of her. Lizzie's little face twisted into disgust and she looks up at Hayley. "What are those?" She asks.

"Pancakes." Hayley replies, a little concerned that Lizzie doesn't know what pancakes are.

"No thanks. Can I have waffles instead?" Lizzie asks sweetly. Not at all understanding that she offended Hayley.

"Lizzie, Hayley made these pancakes just for you." Klaus tried to speak as sternly as possible, but it came out more as a plea for the child to eat.

"That's great, but I only ever eat waffles or cereal for breakfast." Lizzie replied in a matter of a fact tone of voice.

"Waffles and pancakes are essentially the same thing." Hayley points to the plate of pancakes.

"No they aren't." Lizzie retorts.

"They are made using almost the exact same ingredients. You can put syrup and butter on both of them." Hayley begins to argue with the seven year old.

"But they look different." Lizzie points out. "And I don't eat pancakes."

Klaus rubs his temples, unsure of how to get a young witch to stop arguing with her hybrid mother. Elijah quickly excuses himself from the table and disappears into the kitchen. He returns a minute later with a bowl, spoon, three boxes of cereal and a pitcher of milk. "Is one of these to your liking?" He asks.

Lizzie immediately stops her immature arguing and looks at the boxes. "Oh, honey nut Cheerios. I love those!" Lizzie goes about preparing herself a bowl of cereal and munches quietly as the rest of the immortal beings just watch on.

"Lizzie, dear. We have been thinking about getting you registered for school." Klaus begins.

"Wait, I have to go to school?" Lizzie asks between bites. Klaus, Hayley and Elijah all nod. "But I'm a witch. Can't I just learn a spell that gives me all the knowledge I need. Or I can use the internet."

Stefan and Rebekah make their way to the table as Lizzie is making her case for not attending school. "Lizzie, you need to go to school. You don't want to have to rely on magic or the internet for the rest of your life." Stefan points out.

"What's wrong with that, Uncle Stef? I might be an all-powerful witch and I can just use magic to be smarter than everyone."

"But you won't really be smarter because you didn't actually learn anything." Stefan argues and scolds himself for egging her on and arguing with the only being more stubborn than Caroline.

"Yes I will. I'll use my magic and be smarter than you." Lizzie sticks her tongue out and makes a face at Stefan.

Stefan exhales through his nose and closes his eyes. "Elizabeth, you are being disagreeable and disrespectful. Go take a time out." He points to the stair case. Lizzie's face falls and she scoots her chair away from the table and drags herself up the stairs to her room.

Kol passes by Lizzie on the stairs and he steps into the dining room and takes in the looks on everyone's faces, having heard the breakfast conversations. Elijah and Rebekah are booth rubbing their temples. Stefan looks annoyed and Klaus and Hayley look like someone kicked their puppy. Kol laughs to himself, well Stefan did technically scold their puppy. "Tell me, Nik, Hayley. Is Stefan going to be paid to be Lizzie's nanny?"

"Kol." Elijah warns, knowing that this is new territory for all of them, but most specifically Klaus.

"What? These two have no idea how to raise a child." Kol continues.

"And you do?" Klaus growls, glaring daggers at his little brother, wishing he could use a real dagger on him.

"We have to start somewhere." Hayley quietly admits.

The room goes quiet as they all hear the soft pitter patter of Lizzie's footsteps on the stairs. Lizzie stands in the door way, a defeated look on her face. "I'm sorry for being rude and arguing at the table." A half smile appears on Stefan's face. Elijah, Kol and Rebekah are impressed with Lizzie coming back to apologize all on her own. Klaus and Hayley could not be more proud of the daughter they didn't raise. Lizzie takes her seat after everyone nods and accepts her apology. She takes a couple of bites of her soggy cereal and looks out at the table. "I think I should go to school. At least for a little while. Mommy wants me to go to school because knowledge is important if I want to be an independent woman like her. And I want to be independent." Lizzie continues eating, ignoring the shocked and proud looks on the faces of the adults surrounding her.

* * *

><p>Lizzie is buzzing with excitement as she meets in the library with Davina for her first magic lesson. Finn had agreed to chaperone, in case Lizzie was too much for Davina. "So what spells am I going to learn? How about the headache one, so when Uncle Stefan starts tickling me I can fight back? Or maybe a spell where I can move things, so I can clean my room without actually moving? How about-"<p>

"Slow down, Lizzie." Davina kindly interrupts. Finn tries to suppress his smile at how eager his little niece is. "Before you learn spells, you need to learn a little more about magic and witches." Davina explains.

"Why? I don't care about that stuff. I just want to learn the fun parts!" Lizzie smiles sweetly. "You'll be the best teacher ever if you skip the boring parts." Lizzie tries to charm Davina.

Davina just laughs and sits down next to Lizzie. She puts her arm around Lizzie's boney shoulders. "It's important to learn the history of your magic and the rules for practicing magic. It will help to keep you safe later on."

Lizzie thinks about Davina's words for a minute. She slowly nods her head. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Ok, let's get through the boring stuff so we can get to the fun parts!" All her enthusiasm comes back and she is ready to learn how to be a witch.

Klaus pokes his head into the library and scans the room to make sure Lizzie is well and happy. Lizzie smiles and waves at Klaus. "Hey daddy."

"Hello, little love. How is the lesson going?" Klaus asks, sending a nod to Finn and small appreciative smile to Davina. He envelopes Lizzie in a hug and waits for her answer.

"It's ok. No fun stuff yet. Maybe tomorrow." Lizzie wiggles her eyebrows at Davina who rolls her eyes at the child.

"I'm not sure about tomorrow. You have been enrolled at a local private school. You have to go to class tomorrow." Klaus replies, as he places Lizzie back on her feet and allows her to flop on the couch.

"Ugh, maybe this weekend, then?" Lizzie jokes and Klaus is just happy she didn't freak out about having school in the morning.

* * *

><p>Stefan sneaks away from Rebekah and the rest of the Mikaelsons for part of the afternoon. When he is far enough away from the house, he dials Caroline's number. He walks aimlessly around the the city of New Orleans, waiting for his best friend to answer.<p>

"Hey Stef." Her voice sings over the phone.

"Hey Care. How are you holding up?" Stefan asks, because he is genuinely concerned that Caroline will lose her mind away from Lizzie.

"I'm ok. Elena and Bonnie are here, helping me. Enzo and Damon pop in every once in a while. So I'm not wallowing alone." Caroline can tell by his tone that Stefan is afraid of her going off the deep end or crying in a corner, alone.

"Good to hear. Lizzie has started her magic lessons." Stefan relays, knowing that Caroline won't ask, but she is dying to know how her daughter is holding up.

"Bonnie learned this trick where she floated feathers. Can you ask Davina to teach levitation to Lizzie? She would think it's fun." Caroline looks around Lizzie's room and smiles sadly.

"I'll ask her. Oh, and we hit a little snag at breakfast." Stefan begins. "Hayley made pancakes and Lizzie refused them."

"She doesn't like pancakes." Caroline says, as if it is the simplest thing.

"But they didn't know that. Why didn't you at least give them some tips?" Stefan was curious why Caroline left for a few days without explaining any of Lizzie's quirks.

"They should have asked Lizzie, at the very least. Plus a part of parenting is learning who your child is. Their preferences and their little quirks. I wasn't trying to set them up to fail. I wanted them to get to know Lizzie by being with Lizzie, talking to her. You know?" Caroline sits in the bare bedroom, once belonging to Lizzie.

"I guess I understand." Stefan offers. "When will you be back? She's going to start missing you."

"I doubt that. There is so much there to keep her busy." Caroline murmurs. "I should be there with her stuff either tomorrow or the day after."

"And what about your stuff?" Stefan prods.

"I can't Stef. You know that." Caroline holds back her tears.

"Ok. I didn't know if maybe you would change your mind."

"Listen, Elena and Damon are leaving. I need to say good bye. I'll call you later." Caroline hangs up and walks back into her living room.

"We aren't going to let that much time pass between visits, ok?" Elena requests, realizing just how much she has missed Caroline after not seeing her for years.

"Sounds good. Thanks for your help. I've really missed you." Caroline lets herself feel some comfort in Elena's hug.

"I've missed you too. I'll call you from our first stop." Elena winks as she says goodbye to Bonnie and disappears out the door, arm linked with Damon's.

"You leaving too, Bon?" Caroline asks as she surveys the boxes.

"Nope." Caroline looks at Bonnie, her eyes swimming with questions. "I want to meet this little girl who stole your heart so much that it has broken in two. I'm coming to New Orleans with you and Enzo." Bonnie gives Caroline a supportive smile and Caroline sighs and hugs Bonnie, tightly.

"Thank you, Bonnie." She whispers.

* * *

><p>As dinner time rolls around in the Mikaelson home, Elijah makes the responsible decision that pizza is unacceptable to have for dinner every night. He takes the entire afternoon to prep a family style meal of chicken French, with mashed potatoes, green beans, salad and bread. The family sits around the table digging in and enjoying, except for Lizzie. Her plate remains full with chicken and vegetables. She has only eaten her bread. "Elizabeth, is something wrong with your dinner?" Elijah asks.<p>

Lizzie pokes her chicken with her fork. "Do you have any ketchup?"

"Whatever for?" Elijah cannot wipe the appalled look off his handsome face.

"My chicken, Uncle Elijah. I can't eat chicken without ketchup." She explains and continues to pick at her bread, eating it like a bird.

Elijah sighs as Kol fetches the ketchup. The adults, aside from Stefan are all disgusted as she squirts copious amounts of ketchup on her plate, completely covering her chicken. Hayley nearly gags as they watch the child eat the concoction without grimacing. They go back to eating as Lizzie finishes up her chicken and goes back to her bread. "Is there anything you need to be able to eat your vegetables?" Elijah questions.

"Ew, no. I don't eat mashed potatoes. I don't like potatoes. Unless they are French fries." Lizzie adds. "And no matter how much ketchup I put on green beans, I can always only taste the beans. I don't like green beans."

Elijah's cheeks turn a shade of red that is the only sign to his siblings that he is losing his cool over Lizzie's less than refined eating habits. Klaus places a hand on Elijah's shoulder. "Brother, the food is delicious. Let's be thankful that Lizzie has eaten her chicken and bread." Klaus tries to placate Elijah, while sending a disappointed look to Lizzie.

"So, Lizzie, your first day of school here in New Orleans tomorrow. Are you excited?" Rebekah breaks the tension by changing the subject.

"I guess." Lizzie replies.

"Perhaps you should take a shower or a bath or something tonight before bed." Rebekah offers a smile on her face. "Then I can do your hair for school in the morning."

Hayley shoots Rebekah a nasty look. She may not be as girly as Rebekah, but as Lizzie's biological mother, it's her job to do Lizzie's hair for school.

"I don't think I need a shower or a bath." Lizzie replies. "It's not like I have done anything dirty. I've been inside all day with Davina." Lizzie gives puppy dog eyes to Klaus and Hayley.

"I'm sure she is fine." Hayley shrugs, not really wanting to get into another battle of wills with her daughter.

Klaus scans the table and notices Stefan wearing a rather smug looking smirk, shaking his head slightly. "I suppose she will be fine tonight. But tomorrow, you will shower before bed." Klaus demands and adds a little bit of volume to his voice to make sure Lizzie understands he means business. Lizzie just smiles brightly and nods. Tomorrow will be another day.

* * *

><p><strong>Random AN:<strong> Lizzie's quirky eating habits are based off the eating habits of my sons. This chapter reflects how my home seems sometimes... :) Also, I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope it was up to par!


End file.
